The Fanged Knights of Infinity
by Spartan719
Summary: Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the Blade of Knights, mankind was given hope. But hope can be found in the most unexpected places. Ichika and Madoka were taken as kids, but they were saved by not Chifuyu, but by Makai Knights. Years later, Ichika and Madoka (first female Makai Knight) have inherited the titles of Garo and Zero. How will things play out?
1. New Students

**AN: Hey guys, what's going on? After all these KR fics that I've made, I've decided to mix things up a bit. So here's my new fic featuring Garo and Zero! Now Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own GARO or Infinite Stratos

* * *

Chapter 1: Two New Students

_(Years ago)_

_Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the Blade of Knights, mankind was given hope. But that hope can only be found in sometimes, the most unexpected places._

"_I can't believe we're wasting our time scoring two brats." An armed henchman said. He and his comrade were ordered to capture the two younger twin siblings of one of the strongest IS users in the world; Chifuyu Orimura. _

_Behind him and his friend were the tied up and gagged blue-haired brown-eyed twins; Ichika and Madoka. The two were trying to get out of this but they couldn't._

"_Shut it." His comrade said. "Our orders are to secure these brats, not complain. Besides if things go to plan here, I might get an IS." She said. "So just be quiet and don't ruin this for me, whelp."_

_The male grunted in irritation. Ever since the debut of IS, females have been gaining a higher power than the males. The two were simply watching and the male soldier walked up to his partner._

"_What?" His comrade asked._

"_I really hate your tone. We're supposed to be partners and you want a damn weapon to yourself?"He asked._

"_You don't like it then do something about it."_

"_Actually…I will." He said before transforming his hand into a demonic claw and plunged it deep into his partner's stomach. The twins watched in horror as she puked blood. He removed his claw before he transformed his face to a demonic one. He roared as his comrade fell before eating her._

_The twins had horrified faces as the man finished eating her and walked up to them._

"_It wasn't supposed to be like this, but I'm tired of this bullshit! All these damn women think they're better than anyone! I'm sick of it all!" The man screamed and Madoka whispered to her twin. Despite being gagged, Ichika understood what she said._

"_I'm scared…"_

_The man laughed._

"_I'm sorry but I can't let anyone know what happened here." The guard said before showing his claw. "It's nothing personal." He said but before he struck, he was kicked away by a man. _

_He had dark hair that reached to his neck and was wearing a silver necklace along with a black duster. On the back of the duster was a strange symbol and the man pulled out two shortswords. He looked at the captured twins before looking at the guard._

"_Wow, a pedophile Horror, that's new." The man mocked before the guard noticed his swords._

"_Makai Knight!"The guard recognized._

"_Makai Knights." A male voice clarified before the guard was attacked from behind. The guard moved back before another man revealed himself. He was wearing a black outfit but also had a white duster on with the emblem of a gold triangle. He pulled out a sword and pointed it at the guard before looking at the captured twins. "What were you planning to do with these kids?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" The man responded before attacking the man in white. As they were fighting, the man in black went over to the kids. He sliced the rope and took off their gags._

"_Get somewhere safe." The man instructed and the twins nodded before running off and hiding somewhere safe. The man positioned his shortswords and charged to aid his comrade._

_The two men were fighting the guard until they knocked him aside._

"_Damn you!" He cursed before transforming into a monstrous demonic-like form.  
The two men seemed unhinged at the appearance before they raised their swords and… "Oh no you don't!" he said before smacking them and their swords went flying. The weapons landed near the twins._

_The men were too busy defending themselves against the demon while Ichika and Madoka looked at the fallen weapons._

"_Madoka, they need help." Ichika said as he approached the longsword._

"_Okay." She said, even if they didn't know them, they just saved their lives so it's the twins' turn to do the same by getting their weapons back. _

_Ichika approached the longsword and tried to lift it but it was too heavy and the same goes for Madoka and the shortswords. But after seeing the men having a lot of trouble, the twins managed to life the weapons and move._

_The man in black kicked the Horror away while the man in white's ring started talking._

"_Look!" It said._

_The two men looked and to their surprise, they see the twins holding their man in black looked especially surprised when seeing Madoka with his swords._

"_Catch!"They said before throwing the swords to them and they caught._

_The two raised their arms with their swords and twirled them in a circular motion. They saw huge rings of lights over their heads before becoming portals and dropping armor pieces on them._

_The man in white was soon clad in golden armor and his sword became a golden longsword._

_The man in black was soon clad in silver armor and his swords turned into silver refined scimitars. _

_The common similarity that their armor resembled to those of knights and their helmets had a wolf motif._

_Ichika and Madoka's jaws dropped while the Horror only roared at the knights. The Gold knight charged first and gave the Horror a fatal cut before the Silver Knight jumped from the Gold Knight's shoulder and landed behind the Horror before jabbing it through the back with his swords. The Golden Knight then stabbed it through the chest._

_The Horror puked blood before it exploded. The young twins stared at awe before the Knights approached them. The Golden Knight faced Ichika while the Silver Knight faced Madoka. After that day, nothing was the same for the Orimuras. It was only a matter of minutes before Chifuyu saw the four and gaped at awe of the Makai Knights._

* * *

**(Play In My World by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D)**

**The song starts off with the Garo and Zero swords on the screen which are soon replaced with Zaruba and Silva. Soon everything in front of the camera was replaced with the title.**

**[Dark side in my heart is. Nugisarenai kako no kanashimi. It's alright kokoro ni mo nai. Blastar hanachi te wo nobashita.] We soon see the Orimura twins walking through the city. They talked to each other casually as well as to their Madogu but in the mirrors nearby, Ichika's reflection was replaced with Garo while Madoka's was replaced with Zero.**

**[Sakete toorenai michi wa. Itsu kara ka konna data. Shoshite daremo inakunatta.] The camera then changes to the inside of a cathedral where the light is shined through the stain glass window and behind it were several of the armored Makai Knights, Garo and Zero included. They were soon replaced with girls and Chifuyu, in her Makai outfit, was among them. The camera soon moved to another room in the cathedral where Ichika and Madoka's back were facing each other and were at a good distance. In their hands were there swords and they gripped them tightly.**

**Then the scene is replaced with Horror blood being spilled on the floor.**

**[Unmei nante kuso kurae. Yarikirenakute cry for pride!] In a mixture of blue and green flames, Garo and Zero were side-by-side before looking up at the dark version of Garo, Jaaku. **

**[Ah ah ah alone in my world. Hibikiku ai no uta. Yuganda sekai magatte negai. Kuzuresatte iku risou to ashita. Haite suteru hodo ni taikutsu data. Good bye, precious life.] Back in the room where Horror blood was spilled on the floor, Chifuyu was investigating it along with the corpses of Horrors surrounding it. She quickly turned out to see Ichika and Madoka killing a couple of Horrors that were coming for her with their swords. They turned around and smiled at her. She returned the smiled before pulling out her enchanted pistol and shooting the nearby Horrors.**

**[Unmei nante nurikaete. Kizu darake ni natte try for pride!] Ichika looked at the field where he and Madoka trained as kids with their masters watching before leaving. **

**[Ah ah ah alone in my world! Soredemo ai wo utau.] Madoka looked at the playground where she and Ichika played as kids with Chifuyu watching before leaving.**

**[Hizunda sekai todokazu negai.] Chifuyu looked at the ceiling of their house where she and her younger sibling would watch the stars before leaving.**

**[Kizuki ageteku kizuna to ashita. Haite sutete mo kekkyoku taisetsu nana. It's my precious life.] The city was lit in the night time and the twins along with the girls were in there ISs overlooking the city.**

**[Dark cloud in my heart is. Harewatari michi ni hikari was shashita. Let's fight osore wa nai. Moroha no tsurugi furikazashita.] Back on the twins' walk, the girls were trying to catch up to them as they presumed their path. That was until they bumped into Chifuyu who just sighed and gave them a smiled before the twins ran through her. The song ends with Ichika and Madoka pulling out their swords and slashing the screen.**

* * *

(Present)

Ever since that day, the Orimura twins became part of the Makai Knights; an elite group of warriors who have dedicated their lives to hunting the demons known as Horrors who cross over from the netherworld using "inga" (sin) portals. They take hold of human hearts and possess them before cannibalizing them.

Makai Knights use weapons and armor made of a magical component called Soul Metal, which is fatal to the skin and weigh tons or light as a feather to trained Makai Knights. Makai Knights use their weapons to summon their armor. Usually only Makai Knights are male.

Ever since that day, Ichika and Madoka were trained to be Makai Knights. Madoka was the first and only female Makai Knight after discovering that she could control Soul Metal with minimal training. She was trained under the Makai Knight that saved her, Rei Suzumura, the Silver Knight.

Ichika was trained under Kouga Saezima, the Golden Knight. Together, Ichika and Madoka trained to become faster, smarter, and stronger Makai Knights although like their masters, they established some sort of rivalry with each other but it was friendly.

Right now, Ichika and Madoka were training in their basement at home.

Ichika and Madoka were wearing black outfits and stared at each other. Ichika wielded what looked like a Chinese Tai Chi Sword while Madoka wielded a shortsword in each hand.

The two started at each other before walking in a circle, not talking their eyes off each other. The moment they stopped was the moment they charged. Ichika tried to make the first slash but Madoka flipped back before diving in. Ichika blocked it and the twins were locked in. Thye looked at each other until they heard a noise, they looked and saw a giant pendulum heading their way.

The two jumped back as the pendulum attempted to get them. They stared at each other and when the pendulum passed again, madoka jumped right for Ichika. Ichika moved to the side before trying to slash Madoka, only for her to dodge it. Madoka tried piercing his side but right before she can, she noticed Ichika's blade at her cheek while both of her swords were near his sides.

The two stared at each other before...

"Tie?"

"Tie."

The two sheathed their weapons and approached upstairs.

"Man, when are we going to get a new mission?" Madoka asked, anxious to continue a little bet that she and her brother had.

"Patience is a virtue, Madoka." Ichika calmly answered before the two went to their rooms and placed their weapons away. They soon met up in the living room but while Madoka was relaxing on the couch, Ichika noticed a red letter on the doorstep with no one on the other side. This only meant one thing, orders from the Makai Order. There were certain times that two letters would show up meaning the two have separate assignments. It appears that only one letter was given meaning that they're partners on this run.

Ichika walked up to Madoka who noticed the letter in his hand.

"Is that-?" Madoka asked.

Ichika nodded. He then got his Madou Lighter out and opened it, revealing a green flame. He lit the letter and burned it to pieces. The fragments flew around and formed a message for the twin Makai Knights. They read it.

"One of the Horrors possessed an IS at IS Academy. Slay it immediately." Ichika read.

"Well, looks like we're going demon slaying tonight, huh?" Madoka said with subtle excitement since they keep track of their kill ratio which was 86-86.

"Hold on, they're not just going to let us in easily." Ichika said. It's true, everyone's on edge of the IS every since its debut and going into the IS Academy isn't going to be easy unless you have either official business there or a position there. "Plus everyone would be suspicious of Chifuyu if they knew who we are."

Ever since they were taken into the Makai Order, Chifuyu joined as well but as a Makai Priestess. Despite being old to start, she was a genius in that field and managed to pass training early, catching up with most priests. She kept a position in IS Academy to keep a low profile while watching the district for any Horror activities.

"Then I guess I'll go then." Madoka answered. "Only girls can use an IS after all."

"And they say only men can become Makai Knights but you broke that tradition a long time ago. Besides, you and I were assigned as partners for this mission. Wherever you'll go, I'll go." Ichika tried to reason before thinking. "Maybe I could try and do the same with an IS but...we don't gave an IS or enrolled into the school."

"Well, there is Tabane." Madoka reminded. Tabane didn't have a role in the Order but...let's just say she crossed paths with them. "We'll just contact her and see if there's anything she can do."

Just on cue, a box flew into the window and landed in between the twins and was addressed to them. They looked at the card on it and saw Tabane's picture.

"She creeps me out sometimes when she does this." Madoka said.

The twins looked at the card before turning it to see a note.

"Hey! Hey! Ik-kun and Ma-chan! Your Makai Order told me you guys were needed for the Academy so I wasted no time and made you these! I also managed to register you two as students and Chifuyu knows. She agreed but she won't allow you to wear the uniform or go into the dorms. Anyways, good luck and say hi to Houki for me over there!"

"Wait, I'm a student?" Ichika said and was a little surprised, IS Academy was an all-girls school. And technically, he just became the first male IS pilot and the first male student to attend the school.

Madoka couldn't help but laugh at his situation.

The twins soon opened the box to see a gold mechanical bracelet and a silver one. Ichika took the gold one and Madoka took the Silver. They hooked them onto their wrists. They saw there IS's designation on the bracelets. It said, 'Gold Knight' and 'Silver Knight'.

Tabane's card also mentioned that they start class today so there was no time wasting. Ichika went into his room to find his white duster with the symbol of a golden triangle on the back, hanging nearby. He took it and placed it on. He looked to his right and saw his sheathed sword. He grabbed the red wood sheath before withdrawing the sword. He looked at it before sheathing it and placing it in his duster. On his table he saw his silver skull ring on its stand and took it.

"Come on, Zaruba. We have a job." Ichika said before the ring started talking.

"What is it now, Ichika? I wanted more rest." Zaruba complained.

Ichika only chuckled before placing Zaruba on.

In Madoka's room, she took out her black duster with the symbol of two swords going through some sort of figure on the back. She placed it on before taking out her shortswords and practiced them with it. She then sheathed them in her coat and saw her silver necklace that looked like a lady with a wolfish mask. She took it.

"Ready for a new job, Silva?" Madoka asked.

"You bet!" Silva responded before Madoka placed her around her neck. The win met in the living before packing up regular school supplied. The two Madogu were surprised and somewhat confused.

"So where are we going?" Zaruba asked.

"School." Ichika answered.

"Why there? Is it for the job?" Silva asked.

"Yeah, there's a Horror possessing an IS at IS Academy. We're going to go kill it." Madoka explained.

"IS Academy, that all-girls school?" Zaruba asked, surprised especially since Ichika and Madoka are using the covers of students for that school.

"Why are you surprised?" Silva asked.

"Well Ichika is the only male there, right?" He answered before addressing Ichika. "Aren't you a little nervous? I mean, it's been two years since Rika's …incident."

"He has a point." Madoka added in. Ichika looked at her. "You haven't really been able to come to terms with what happened to Rika. Are you sure you can get over it?"

Ichika sighed. Rika was a Makai Priestess that he and Madoka worked with over a few assignments and during that course of time, Ichika and Rika grew close until…an incident happened. But since then Ichika couldn't stop blaming himself for that.

"If the Order wants us to do a job like this, then fine. I can't my emotions get in the way again like that incident." Ichika answered grimly before changing his mood back to his optimistic one. "But I'd be lysing if I said I wasn't nervous but what's the worst that can happen?" He said before he and Madoka went outside.

"Do you actually think he's over it?" Silva whispered to her partner.

"Not for me to say but, I'll keep a close eye on him." Madoka answered before she and her brother got o the bikes and revved up their engines. They got their helmets on before going off to IS Academy.

* * *

(IS Academy)

A few of the teachers were watching a training match and one of which was Chifuyu. She received her letter from the Makai Order and had to put up with her younger siblings coming to school here. She managed to convince the staff here to accept them along with a few advantages.

Soon she noticed one IS fighting at an expert skill but noticed that the pilot looked pale as death for some reason.

"Stop the fight." Chifuyu ordered and one of the teachers nodded.

"Enough!" The teacher said but while on Is stopped the other didn't and continued fighting. "I said stop!"

'_Just as I thought.' _Chifuyu concluded.

"Hey, enough you won already!" The other IS pilot said while the strange one was still going but was soon forcefully stopped before passing out.

"Get that girl to the infirmary but put her IS in a repair bay." Chifuyu instructed.

"Right away, miss." Another teacher said before leaving.

Chifuyu looked at the staff getting the passed out girl out with her IS in its inactive mode. Chifuyu kept her eyes on her until she was gone from the arena.

"This is going to be a tough Horror to beat." She whispered to herself before leaving to greet her new homeroom class.

* * *

(In a nearby class)

Ichika was feeling a little left out while Madoka wasn't exaclty having an easy time herself.

"You sure you can handle this?" Zaruba asked again.

"I'm sure." Ichika assured. "Besides, job comes first, right? I have to find some way to kill time for now."

"Are you sure that Rika-?"

"I'm over it, Zaruba. You and the others don't have to worry." Ichika assured.

"Okay then." Zaruba said but he wasn't convinced.

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the student homeroom meeting." The vice homeroom teacher, Maya Yamada, stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone.

She had a petite figure, and doesn't look any different than a student. However, wearing clothes that didn't quite match her body made her look even more petite. And it looked ever more out of place with her large olive green eyes, behind her hazy glasses.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other over the next year~"

However, the classroom was filled with an awkward mood, nobody reacted.

"Is she really a teacher here?" Zaruba asked, surprised on how young she looks.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Ichika replied.

"She looks really young." Silva commented.

"Tell me about it." Madoka replied.

And still no one answered but Ichika felt gazes on him from nearly all the females here, save for his sister. She just had her feet propped on the desk and leaned back before whispering to Silva. What also made this more awkward for Ichika is that his seat was in the front middle row of the class. He turned his eyes to the window and saw an old childhood friend, Houki Shinonono, staring at him.

She then turned her head quite irritably and pretended to look out the windows.

"That's Tabane's sister?" Zaruba whispered.

"Yeah, she's an old childhood friend." Ichika answered.

"She looks irritated, did you do something to her?" Zaruba asked.

"Doubt it, she probably just blames her sister for me and Madoka being here." Ichika deducted.

Madoka caught the glare from Houki as well and sent one back before her twin gave her a reassuring smile and a cool look.

"He's quite relaxed despite being in an all-girls school." Silva quietly commented.

"Well his master was as a calm as a rock, Ichika must've learned it from him." Madoka said.

"Ichika Orimura." Maya called.

"Yes?" Ichika responded calmly.

"The self-introductions; we started from 'A' but now were at 'O' for Orimura now. So pl-please, could you introduce yourself? Co-Could you?" Maya asked nervously, no doubt that she was nervous that the first male IS pilot was in her room.

"Cute." Zaruba commented, seeing her nervousness but Ichika ignored it.

"Of course." He responded before he got up from his seat and turned to face the class. Despite the glares he was receiving, especially from Houki, Ichika took a deep breath before he introduced himself. "I'm Ichika Orimura and I'll admit that being the first male IS pilot is really pressuring but I have no doubt that I can learn a lot here along with my sister about controlling it. Nice to meet you all." He said before bowing and sitting down.

There were a few squeals form the classroom before he turned around and sat.

"First day here and you're already a ladies' man." Zaruba joked.

"First impressions are always important." Ichika replied before looking up to see Chifuyu in her suit.

"Ah, Ms. Orimura. Is the meeting over already?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, Ms. Yamada. It must've been pretty tough, forcing all the students here to introduce themselves." Chifuyu replied.

"It's nothing. I don't mind, it is one of my duties as the assistant homeroom teacher." Maya explained, in a more energetic and an attentive look. But it was obvious that she was embarrassed.

"Everyone, my name is Chifuyu Orimura, and my duty is that for one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach you, you have to remember and understand. To those who don't, I'll teach it until they understand. My job is to thoroughly train you in your youth, from the age of 15 to 16. You can oppose my attitude but you have to listen to what I say. Roger that?"

That was then the shriek of excitement broke the Orimura family's ears.

"It's Chifuyu, it's the real Chifuyu herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admire you!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I am so happy to be taught by you, Chifuyu!"

"I'll gladly die for you, Chifuyu!"

Chifuyu sighed as she slightly lowered head and placed one arm through her hair.

"It's really quite a sight to see this many idiots gathered every year. Are these idiots all coming just to my class for a special reason?" She sighed, unsurprised by the attitude here.

'_That's what we're wondering…' _Both Makai Knights and Madogu thought.

"PLEASE SCOLD AND ABUSE US MORE!"

"BUT BE NICE AT TIMES!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS!"

"Your sister definitely has her work cut out for her here." Silva commented.

"Silence, dammit!" Chifuyu yelled out, and instantly no other girl spoke up. "Good. Now then, we still have introductions to get through. Madoka Orimura, I believe it's your turn to speak, isn't it?"

The youngest Orimura nodded before she stood up and dusted her duster before speaking.

"My name is Madoka Orimura. I'm Ichika's twin sister and like him, I have no doubt that we'll learn a lot here especially learning our true potential with the IS. I don't really work well with others besides my family but I think I can get through that to become exceptional students with each other. Nice to meet you!" Madoka said.

Madoka received the same response that Ichika had.

"Hold on, why aren't you two wearing the standard uniforms here?" A student asked.

The twins were wearing their usual Makai attire which were just black outfits with dusters on.

"Because they're allowed to." Chifuyu answered for them. "Where they came from, they recently graduated at a skill level beyond college." She said, which was a half lie.

Makai training was technically a learning experience and Kouga and Rei did teach them more than what college would.

"EH!?" More cries got out. "But you two are 15!"

"We advanced a lot." Ichika answered calmly. The two twins weren't surprised that Chifuyu was their homeroom teacher, considering why they came here in the first place. He looked up at Chifuyu. "I look forward to being in your class…Ms. Orimura." Ichika said addressing formally since she's the teacher here.

"Good, anyways, my job is to also teach students impartially so don't expect anyone here getting much special treatment especially these two." Chifuyu said, pointing at her younger siblings. "Other than that, just call me Ms. Orimura."

"Yes, Ms. Orimura…"

"Wait, does this mean that the Orimura twins are Chifuyu's younger siblings?" A random student realized.

"Maybe that has something to do with him being the only male in the world who can use an IS?"

"Great, I want him to switch over." Another student said.

Both Madogu silently chuckled.

"You two are getting more popular by the second." Zaruba chuckled.

"You two definitely have your work cut out here." Silva agreed.

"You're not helping!" Both twins responded in synch.

"Even her little sister is as cool."

"Madoka is not bad too!" A student said as the gossiping continued before Chifuyu resumed speaking.

"Now then, I'll have you people memorize the basics of IS within the next six months. After that it's hands-on, you should let the basic maneuvers sink into your body within half a month. Okay? If you agree, answer me. If you don't, still answer me."

"Hai!" Everyone responded,

The twins really zoned out throughout the rest of the day because their Makai training was more than compared to here.

"Hey, Ichika." Zaruba quietly called.

"What?"

"You know how to pilot an IS, right? Because they're going to grow anticipated to see you in action." Zaruba explained.

"An IS is a weapon like my blade. I can master it just as I did with my sword." Ichika answered. "Plus I've seen Chifuyu's old footage of her when she was still active."

Soon break came by and the twins were talking to each other.

"Well this is an interesting first day so far." Madoka started.

"Tell me about it. Did Chifuyu say anything to you regarding our…assignment?" Ichika asked in a low tone, not wanting attention.

"Hai." Madoka whispered. "She gave this to me while Ms. Yamada was speaking." She revealed a note in her hand and Ichika read it.

"Meet me after school to discuss plans." It said.

"Good, finally some progress done here." Zaruba said.

Just then the twins heard footsteps and saw Houki approaching them. She looked at the two before she looked at the door.

"You two have a moment?" She asked.

* * *

(On the rooftop)

"So any reason you called us up here?" Madoka asked.

"Uhm…" Houki started.

"Take your time." Ichika said. "It's been six years since we've seen each other."

Houki didn't say anything as she was looking for an answer to give to her childhood friends.

"By the way, last year, you won the national kendo tournament, right?" Ichika said.

Houki looked surprised.

"H-How do you know that!?"

"The newspaper, like how you'd find any news." Madoka replied.

"Why do you two even read the newspaper?" Houki asked, slightly panicked.

"What's the big deal with you? That's a funny way of greeting friends that you haven't seen for six years." Madoka noted. "But I have to admit, you look good."

"She's right, you still look the same from before." Ichika smiled. "Even your hairstyle stayed the same."

"You have a really good memory…" Houki answered as she slightly blushed before playing with her hair a bit.

"So what have you been up to besides that?" Madoka asked.

"Not much also speaking of news, I've read about what happened to you guys regarding…the second Mondo Grosso. What happened?" Houki asked, out of concern.

Mondo Grosso was the IS Internal Fighting Torunament, Chifuyu was supposed to participate in this but during the competition Ichika and Madoka were kidnapped. Chifuyu had to withdraw to travel and rescue them only to see them saved by their future Makai mentors. That was the day all three joined the Makai Order.

"Hell if I know, one second it was a normal day and the next was chaos." Madoka answered.

"Tell me about it." Ichika muttered. "But we were saved."

"By Chifuyu?" Houki asked.

"Not exactly, there were two other people. Vigilantes, I think." Madoka answered, which was half true.

"Good…I was actually worried when I read about it." Houki admitted. Just then the bell rang.

"Guess we'll talk later." Ichika said.

"R-Right." Houki said before going back down to class first.

Madoka looked at her twin.

"You know what she wanted you to say, right?" Madoka asked, referring the kendo thing.

"Yeah…" Ichika said.

"What thing?" Zaruba asked.

"Six years ago, I said that if she won the national kendo tournament of our grade then…I would be her boyfriend but the tournament never happened because the day of the tournament was the day that her sister debuted the IS and had to move because of that." Ichika explained.

"Wow that explains a few things about her." Zaruba said. "Did you think that she was going to bring it up?"

"Probably, but it's not like I would accept either way now." Ichika answered coldly. "Right now, the Horror here is what concerns me. Now come on, let's get back to class." Ichika said before leaving. Madoka stared at him before he was gone.

"He really took Rika's death hard." Silva muttered.

"We all did, but he took it the most." Madoka answered, remembering how not only Rika's death but how she and Chifuyu had to comfort him. "There's no doubt that he still blames himself for what happened to her." She replied as she took a piece of candy out form her duster before eating it.

"Should we confront him about it?" The silver necklace asked.

"I don't think this is something we can help with. Besides, he's right; the Horror here should come first before all other things but…"

"You're still worried about your big twin brother? How cute." Silva responded.

"Shut it." Madoka playfully responded before going back to class as well.

* * *

(In class)

"Alright, any questions at this point?" Maya asked as she was teaching.

No one really answered and the twins kept to themselves, not wanting to cause any unwanted attention. Ichika and Madoka nearly had a hard time reading due to not receiving a reference book but Zaruba and Silva managed to talk them through it.

Unknown to them, a certain blonde student was eyeing them. Soon the second break came and the three Orimura siblings were talking to each other.

"I received the letter this morning as well." Chifuyu quietly whispered not wanting attention but everyone else thought she was just catching up with her siblings. "I saw the Horror during the match this morning. I had it locked up in a repair bay but…"

"I don't like the sound of this." Zaruba commented.

"It went missing during the first break. I already have some people looking for it." Chifuyu explained.

"This Horror sure loves to fight, it'll come back." Ichika commented.

"Then we'll give it a good one." Madoka said. "Any idea where it went?"

"No doubt to find a new puppet to use, I'm currently working on a spell to try to contain it the next time we capture it and one to keep anybody out of our business." Chifuyu explained. "Just remember, I may be good in memory manipulation spells but even they have their limits."

Just then the blonde girl approached the three and looked at Chifuyu.

"Ms. Orimura, may have I moment with these two?" The girl asked with a British accent.

"Of course." Chifuyu said before looking at her younger siblings. "Don't forget to study it. I want the two of you to memorize the reference book within a week…or else" She said to throw off suspicion but they were definitely sure that was a real threat.

"Hai!" The two responded and Chifuyu was gone. They then looked at the girl. "Yeah?"

"What a response!" The girl remarked looking a bit offended while the twins were confused. "Just with me talking to you two should be enough to make you feel greatly honored. Can't either of you have a better attitude?"

"Respect work both ways, you respect us and we respect you." Madoka answered.

"Besides we don't even know who you are." Ichika commented as well.

"You don't recognize who I am? Me, Cecilia Alcott? The representative candidate student for England and top scorer of the school's entrance exam?" Cecilia responded.

The twins just sighed; this was the typical attitude of women in today's society. In current day society, due to the IS, women are given higher status. It's not just a privilege, but even the archetype of 'women = great' came into being. At the same time, men were relegated to being slaves, manual labor. Right now in the city, it's not rare to see men being abused by women they never met on the streets.

Usually the Order advises strongly against intervening in the world of human affairs unless it involves Horrors but it doesn't change the fact that this newfound attitude in society had irritated a lot of the Knights due to it interfering with the jobs.

"Not really." The two said in synch. They really could care less.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I'm the elite amongst elites." Cecilia barked at them, now annoyed at their attitude. "I even beat the instructor at the entrance exam." She gloated.

'_We defeated worse than that.' _Both Knights and Madogu thought.

"You really are doing a good job representing the elites by beating just one person." Ichika commented sarcastically, surprising her.

"Yeah, that's about the most friendly attitude we've seen in the past 15 years." Madoka responded sarcastically as well.

"If you don't fully understand anything regarding IS...if you cry and beg me, I may be inclined to teach you. After all, I'm an elite amongst elites, the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam." She gloated again.

"Probably a rigged match." Silva commented and Cecilia heard that and looked at Madoka.

"What was that?" Cecilia asked.

"Oh, just that you need to take a chill pill." Madoka replied.

"And how can I calm myself after a comment like that!?" She replied before the bell rang. "We'll finish this later." She said before going back to her desk.

"What's with her?" Zaruba wondered.

"Beats me." Both twins replied.

* * *

(After school in the infirmary)

Chifuyu lead her younger siblings to the infirmary where the girl that was used by the Horror this morning was being kept. She was unconscious and her skin was as pale and cold as ice. The two Knights held out their Madogu.

"Anything?" Ichika asked.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely Horror work here." Zaruba said.

"That is correct, her life force is extremely faint and if it wasn't for her overcoming it then she would most likely be dead."

The two turned to their sister.

"Any luck on finding the Horror?" Madoka asked.

"No luck but I've set up some seals to go off when it detects enough Inga. Even Zaruba and Silva need some help when it comes to detection." Chifuyu commented.

"She has a point." Silva muttered, a few extra hands wouldn't hurt.

"Anyways, I suggest you two familiarize yourselves here. Even though you do not live in the dorms, it is wise to know the area but keep a close eye out for the IS Horror."

"Yes, ma'm." The two responded before leaving.

"I wonder what kinds of things they have to do around here." Madoka wondered before getting another piece of candy out from her duster and eating it.

"Another candy? That sweet tooth that you got is going to bite you one day. How many did you brought with you anyways?" Ichika remarked.

Madoka went into her coat and pulled out a small box. Ichika took it at the last second.

"Too much sweets is bad for you." He said before putting the box away in his coat. Madoka only pouted but Ichika held out his hand. "Madoka, I'm not done."

"Fine." Madoka sighed before going into her coat and pulling out a couple more boxes and giving it to Ichika. "There."

"Come on…"

"Damn it…" She grunted before going into her pockets to pull out some of the chocolates she was saving for later. "There." She said before giving them to her brother.

"Oh please." Ichika responded.

Madoka sighed one last time before taking out the last sweet on her; a lollipop she hid in her shirt. She passed it to Ichika who took it.

"Good." Ichika said, before Madoka felt gloomy.

'_At least he hasn't found the stash at home.' _She thought.

"Which reminds me, I just cleaned your room today to find a big stash of candy. You won't be getting those back any time soon." Ichika said.

Madoka only had an irritated look before Silva giggled at the misfortune.

"Don't worry, Madoka. We can always get more." Silva assured but Madoka was too irritated and depressed that all her candy was gone to begin with.

The two were soon exploring and looked at the cafeteria, arena, repair bays, etc. While exploring, Madoka bumped into a student.

"Sorry." The student apologized before leaving but Madoka remained indifferent and looked at her.

"Silva." She called.

"Yup, I'm sensing a lot of Inga from her." The silver necklace answered.

"Same but not from the body itself." Zaruba replied before both twins looked at the student before…

"Hey!" Ichika called and the girl soon ran away.

The twins started chasing her and were running through various things. Until Ichika jumped from wall to wall and tackled the girl. Ichika turned the girl over and got out his lighter. He opened it, revealing the green flame and the girl's eyes started reacting towards it.

Ichika pulled out his blade and placed it against her neck.

"Madoka, get the IS off of her." Ichika instructed.

Madoka nodded and was about to approach her but the student kicked Ichika away and opened a nearby door to see Chifuyu.

"Ms. Orimura!" She recognized but Chifuyu held out a brush and aimed it at her. Makai runes appeared around the brush before it emitted a blast of energy, pushing the girl back.

"**Makai Bastards…"**The Horror muttered through the girl as the Orimuras surrounded her. **"And just when I thought I was in the clear." **The Horror muttered before the IS got off the girl and tried crawling away.

Chifuyu tried blasting it with her magic but the IS jumped out the window and landed into another of a different floor.

"Damn it." Chifuyu muttered as she placed her brush away and checked up on the unconscious student. "She's alright." She reassured.

"And her life force is still strong. The Horror must've only recently possessed her." Zaruba observed.

"What now?" Ichika asked.

"I'll take this girl to the infirmary while you two resume your search. We'll watch over things here for tonight." Chifuyu said before carrying the girl away.

"Well at least we know what that Horror looks like." Silva said.

"Agreed, so, let's get some food here." Ichika said.

"Yosha!" Madoka cheered before the two left the dorm halls. Unknown to them, a certain childhood friend saw the whole scene around the corner.

'_Guys, what have you three been doing the past six years?' _Houki thought before silently returning to her room.

* * *

(Later)

It was soon night time and the twins entered their older sister's room.

"How is she?" Ichika asked.

"So far, there were no complications. She doesn't even remember what happened before." Chifuyu said and it was a sign of relief but they still had bigger things to worry about.

"So are you ready to help us here?" Madoka asked.

"Wait, what about security guards here?" Silva replied.

"I took care of it. I managed to turn switch around agendas for it." Chifuyu assured. She had to pull some favors but it got them a window. "We'll have a couple of hours to search besides even if one of them gets possessed that can make some things easy for us due to the seals that I place."

"Alright then, ready?" Ichika asked.

Chifuyu nodded before she went to her closet nearby revealing the tons of suits she had. She brushed past them aside t find a small switch. She flipped it before a secret compartment opened, revealing her Makai outfit which was really a black coat with a black shirt, shorts, tights, and combat boots. There was also a few talismans and scrolls.

Chifuyu changed in her outfit and placed her scrolls in her coat. She held her brush in a safe place and got a shortsword just in case.

"I'm ready." She said before placing her hood on to hide her identity.

"Finally. Hey Ichika, I bet I'll vanquish this Horror and get one more point close to 100." Madoka bragged.

"You can say it however you like but that kill is going to be mine." Ichika said with a smile before the two noticed Chifuyu leaving.

"Keep this up you two and that kill might be mine." She said before her siblings followed.

"What a competitive family." Zaruba commented.

"But that's what drives them." Silva pointed out.

"Must runs in the family." Zaruba answered back.

* * *

(In one part of the school)

The three Makai members decided that it was best to split up to cover more ground. Right now, Ichika was roaming through the dark halls with only his sword and Zaruba at his side.

"A Horror-possessed IS, I wonder what kind of trouble it would serve." Zaruba wondered.

"All the more reason to hunt it down and execute immediately." Ichika answered before passing by the art room. He stopped himself and took a look inside. He calmly placed his hand on one to admire it. "This is one looks good."

"Think you can paint better?" Zaruba asked.

During his life as an apprentice to Kouga, he met his master's wife, Kaoru. She was an artist and when Kouga was a little too busy to teach Ichika, Kaoru taught him nearly everything she knows about art. He became fond of it and would either draw or paint like her sometimes.

"Art is not a competition." Ichika responded before returning to the task at hand.

He soon heard a noise nearby and went to investigate to see what was going on. He saw a pile of books dropped on the ground and Ichika investigated them. The books were just regular textbooks and Ichika placed them back where they are supposed to be. He then heard screaming and ran to the cry.

He looked around and saw nothing but ash. He pointed Zaruba at it.

"Well?"

"The Horror was definitely here. These ashes must've been what's left of the poor sod who got it." Zaruba grimly said.

"I see…" Ichika said with a grim look on his face. Like any other Knight, he refused to see anyone fall victim to the Horrors and the sight of it never made things easier.

Ichika soon just stood up and resumed patrolling. Unknown to him, Houki was following him. Ever since they met up again, Houki noticed that her two best friends were different. The clothes, the demeanor, and what they're doing right now. She just wanted to make sure that they weren't doing anything bad.

* * *

(With Madoka)

Madoka was in the upper levels and was searching just like her siblings.

"You look tired, Madoka. Can't handle the night shift?" Silva teased.

"If it wasn't for Ichika taking my sweets then maybe I could be a bit more active tonight." Madoka replied.

"To be fair, you always did have a thing for sweets…like your master." Silva replied.

"It was an important lesson back then." Madoka said as she thought back to the past.

* * *

_(Years ago)_

_Madoka and her master, Rei, was at a bar during their night patrol. _

"_Hey shouldn't she be home or something?" A drunk customer remarked._

"_She is, with me." Rei clarified before he noticed his cocktail about to be taken by another customer but stopped her. "That's mine."_

"_Oh?"_

_Rei nodded and took a sip and he had a sour look. He looked at the bartender._

"_Hey, you should now your regulars by now. This needs more sugar." Rei suggested._

"_Then it wouldn't be a white Russian. Just buy some ice cream instead for you and your student." The bartender replied._

_Rei only had a sour look after another sip and took some complimentary candy. He ate one before passing some to Madoka. _

"_Enjoy it because not everything in life is going to be sweet. That's why I eat these." Rei explained._

* * *

(Present)

"That's just his way of thinking." Silva sighed.

"Maybe but it still doesn't change the fact that this shift can-." Madoka started before…

"Hey! Arms in the air!" A security guard instructed as she appeared behind the female Knight.

Madoka complied before the IS Horror crawled and noticed the scene. It decided to take advantage of the opportunity by trying to take Madoka.

When it jumped up, Madoka moved away at the last second only for the guard to be taken instead. Madoka pulled out her blades and pushed them against the newly possessed guard as she was also pushing against a window.

The possessed guard laughed with the Horror voice as Madoka kept her cold stern look.

"**What now? You don't intend on killing this new vessel, are you?" **She asked. Madoka grunted if it's one thing horrible about a Horror is that they always play every dirty move that they can get.

Madoka's hardened look hasn't changed but instead pushed her further against the window.

"No, but I don't mind slowing her down a bit." Madoka answered.

The Horror growled at her response and before a seal went off near them and oushed them back but destroying the window. The IS Horror got off and jumped out.

"Damn it!" Madoka cursed before dragging the unconscious guard somewhere safe. She gently laid her down and looked down at her necklace. "How is she, Silva?"

"The damage in unnoticeable, there's nothing to worry about. You should be more worried about the Horror." Silva reminded.

"I know and it went outside, that's where Chifuyu's level is." Madoka said before racing downstairs.

* * *

(Outside)

Chifuyu was wondering around the outside of the Academy and held on tightly to her brush in one hand and the shortsword in the other.

She may have been a Makai Priestess but she always trained herself to the point that her power can be similar to that of a Makai Knight's. After all, she wants to protect her younger siblings. She could hardly believe that they have to be at her school despite everything.

It would've been easy to blame Tabane for exposing them to the world especially Ichika who announced him as the first male IS pilot. She has no doubt that the Watchdog of their district is going to nag her and the others to death for this.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Madoka approached her.

"Madoka, what is it?" She asked.

"Chifuyu, we have a problem. We found that Horror but it escaped and it was heading your level." Madoka explained.

"I see…" Chifuyu said. If the Horror sees them and they attack, it'll only retreat, they needed a plan. Soon Chifuyu was thinking until a light bulb went up in her head. She looked at her younger sister. "Madoka, Silva, can you two communicate to Ichika and Zaruba?" Chifuyu asked.

"Sure, why?" The two responded.

"Listen carefully…" Chifuyu started before she started whispering her plan.

* * *

(Inside the building)

Ichika continued patrolling the halls while Houki was still following him.

"Ichika." Zaruba called.

"What is it?" Ichika responded.

"It's from your sisters." Zaruba said before whispering the plan to Ichika's ear. Meanwhile Houki was wondering what was going on.

"Who is he talking to?" She wondered.

"I got it, let's hurry before they do, Zaruba." Ichika smiled.

"You got it." Zaruba answered before Ichika took off and Houki pursued him quietly.

* * *

(Outside)

Chifuyu sent Madoka back inside to prepare for the plan and resumed patrolling. She then heard something crawling and took out her brush just in case. Meanwhile the IS Horror was behind her and was going to make its move on her.

It jumped at her before Chifuyu quickly turned and kicked it away.

"**Damn it…" **It grunted before Chifuyu channeled energy through her brush and firing a energy projectile at it.

The IS Horror jumped all over the place before jumping into a nearby window.

Chifuyu smirked before rushing inside the building.

The IS Horror looked to see that it was in the halls near the cafeteria and wandered into it. Soon the lights turned on, revealing Madoka with her swords at the southern exit.

"Think you can get away from us that easily?" She mocked as she laid her swords against her shoulders.

The IS Horror didn't respond and tried crawling to the northern exit only to see Ichika with his sword unsheathed. Unknown to them, Houki was hiding around the corner near Ichika.

"Because if you're thinking of getting a midnight snack from this place then forget it." Ichika said before pointing his sword at the demon. "No meal for you tonight."

The IS Horror looked at the main exit and tried getting away through there but Chifuyu appeared and used a barrier spell on it.

"I leave the rest to you two." Chifuyu said while Houki covered her mouth to suppress the gasp at the scene. Just what was going on here?

"**If you want something done properly…" **The Horror said before transforming into a demonic version of the standard IS given here. It roared at them but the twins seemed unfazed by its intimidating appearance. Instead the two just looked at each other and nodded.

Houki watched in awe as Madoka raised her twin swords in the air and cut circles of light above her which soon became one. Ichika did the same with his own sword. The circles shattered and armor pieces came down from each one to bond with their bodies.

For Madoka, her body was clad in silver armor and her shortswords transformed into refined silver scimitars and Silva still appeared around her neck. And she had the insignia of a diagonal line from top left to bottom right on her waist. A wolfish roar can be heard when her face was soon covered by a silver helmet which resembled a wolf's face. This was the Silver Fanged Knight, Zero.

For Ichika, his body was clad in golden armor and his sword turned into a refined golden longsword and Zaruba still appeared on his finger. And he had the insignia of a golden triangle with a red center on his waist. Another wolfish roar can be heard when his face was soon covered by a golden helmet which resembled a wolf's face as well. This was the Golden Knight, Garo.

Like many Makai Knights, the helmet's eye hues take on different colors when a new user inherits them. For Garo, his eye hues were silver while Zero's were a dark gray.

In the Netherworld, two clocks began counting down from 99.9 seconds.

The two Knights took a combat stance as Houki had an extremely surprised look on her face.

"Are those ISs?" She wondered before getting a better look at them, making her eyes widened. "Those aren't!" Houki gasped. Those were definitely not ISs. Just what were her best friends up to during the past six years?

"**Makai Knights!" **The Horror growled.

"Not just any Knight, I am the Golden Knight Garo!" Garo declared.

"I am the Silver Knight Zero!" Zero declared.

"And we will cut away your Inga!" The two said in unison before Zaruba started talking.

"This is definitely Armored Horror Dulahan. He takes over suits of armor and then forces himself on victims, forcing them to wear him while he sucks them dry." Zaruba analyzed.

"Definitely the Horror mentioned in the letter." Garo said before he and Zero charged. Dulahan spun at the two before charging for Zero with an energy saber. Zero blocked it before getting free of the hold and slashing it a few times. She soon combined her sword to make a double-bladed lance and slashed it before kicking it to her brother.

Garo slashed it from the back before jumping over it. Dulahan looked at him before Zero threw her lance and it spun like a boomerang, slashing the Horror across the chest twice before flying back to its wielder's hand.

Zero chuckled and Dulahan growled before Garo flew in at Dulahan with his sword out. The sword plunged itself deep into the Horror's chest and flew past the northern exit. Zero walked up to see her brother having the kill.

"Aw man…" She complained. The score was now 87-86. She looked to her left and saw Houki. "Houki!?"

Garo looked as well and was just as surprised.

"Houki!?" He recognized before noticing that the Horror was about to explode. Garo removed his sword and raced to Houki as it exploded. While most of the blood got on Garo and it disintegrated upon contact, the rest of it got on Houki. She looked at herself before the blood seemingly disappeared off her skin.

"Huh?" She questioned.

The two Knights just stared at her speechless.

"Oh shit…" Zero said as Chifuyu joined them. She was also surprised as she witnessed what happened as well.

"This going to cause complications…" Chifuyu said.

Zero walked up to Houki and placed her swords against her neck.

"Madoka!" Garo called as he sheathed his sword.

"She'll just suffer if we don't end this now and you know it!" Zero replied.

"What!?" Houki exclaimed, confused by the situation and the fact that one of her best friends was pointing swords against her neck.

Zero felt Chifuyu's hand n her shoulder.

"She does deserve an explanation, though."

"Fine…" Zero replied before she took her swords away. Soon the Twin Knights dismissed their armor and their weapons returned to their normal looking forms.

"Wha…" Houki got out before passing out.

"Well, she'll get one tomorrow." Madoka said.

"And another one to the Watchdog, she's not going to be happy when hears about this." Chifuyu said.

"We'll go with you there tomorrow but…" Ichika looked down at the unconscious Houki before carrying her bridal style.

"I'll leave this to you two." Chifuyu said before leaving the cafeteria but she stopped and looked back at them. "Her dorm room number is 1025." She said before leaving the scene and turning off the lights.

Madoka went through Houki's pockets and took out the dorm key. They were soon walking the dorm halls.

"So why can't we kill her, this will only cause problems." Madoka pointed out.

When a human is covered in Horror blood, that human will attract more Horrors since they consider a Horror bloodied human is considered to be very…appetizing to their tongues. And if the Horrors won't kill them, the blood will in 100 days. After the 100 days, what happens next…isn't pretty.

"The smell of blood on her should attract more Horrors. Put simply, keeping her alive will make our jobs at hunting much easier." Ichika answered. It was a lie though, he actually wanted to save Houki. He didn't want another Rika incident and like his master, he believed that all people were worth saving, good or bad.

"So you're using her as bait?" Madoka and both Madogu asked.

Ichika only nodded as they found the door number and Madoka unlocked before the two walked in. The two looked around and saw that the place was decent looking. They also noticed that there was no other person living here which makes things easier.

Ichika gently laid Houki on the bed before he and his sister looked around. Ichika noticed Madoka looking through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm curious." Madoka anaswered.

The soon heard Houki moving before she opened her eyes.

"Was that a dream?" She wondered quietly before looking at the twins.

"I'm sorry, Houki, but unfortunately it was all reality." Ichika said with pure regret. Houki got up and looked at the two a little scared. "Don't worry none of us will kill you, right Madoka?"

"Yeah, sure." Madoka answered.

Houki then got off the bed before walking up to the two.

"What was that thing!? What's with those armors!? And why did you try to kill me!?" She asked.

"That's a pretty way of saying thank you. We even took you home." Madoka answered.

"You guys carried me here?" Houki asked.

"Ichika did." Madoka said, which cause Houki to blush.

"You were surprisingly light." Ichika commented. "Anyways, now that you feel better, we should leave."

Ichika and Madoka were about to leave until…

"Wait!"

Ichika sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll talk tomorrow but right now…it's been a hell of a night. See you tomorrow in class." Ichika said before he left.

Houki looked at Madoka.

"What happened to you two the past few years?" She asked.

"We…changed." She answered before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

The two were soon walking back to their bikes.

"Well, that was an interesting first day of school." Zaruba commented.

"Wonder how Tabane is going to take this?" Silva wondered.

The two didn't say anything before getting on their bikes and driving home.

* * *

(On a nearby roof)

A hooded man was watching the two leave before another hooded man approached him.

"My lord, it appears Dulahan has failed us." He said.

"I never intended for him to succeed but only to see the Knights themselves." The other said.

"What now?"

"Now, we wait and see how things unfold and soon we will make ourselves known to the order and after that, I will have my revenge on those damned Knights." The man muttered as a dark aura surrounded him.

* * *

**AN: There's my first non-KR story chapter. It's going to a be quite a change but I feel like I could handle it. ****Anyways, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concerns. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	2. Knights Soar

**AN: Alright guys, I'm back from a short vacation to get back on the road with a new chapter for my new story, Fanged Knights of Infinity! Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos and GARO

* * *

Chapter 2: Knights Soar

It was night and a man was thrown into an alley after being denied a job for being male.

"Damn it, that's the fifth time this week!" he angrily said before tossing his application. "Those whores…it hasn't been the same since that day!"

"_**Does your hatred for this world make you this way?"**_

"Huh?" The man said and looked around but saw no one there. "Who's there?"

"_**Don't worry." **_

The man looked and saw a sewer grate.

"_**We'll change this world for the better!" **_The voice said before a demonic being jumped out of the gate and into the male.

After screams of pain, agony, and who knows what else, the man stepped outside except in black clothing and his eyes were red before fading to normal color. He looked at IS Academy nearby. He smelt something…delicious and the fact that it was from IS Academy made it all the more appetizing. If he was going to carry out his hatred them this school is a good start.

"Well, well…" The man started with a different kind of tone in his voice. "Time to catch a few meals." He said before noticing a group of females walking from the bar. "But first some appetizers." He said before walking to the location.

* * *

**(Play In My World by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D)**

**The song starts off with the Garo and Zero swords on the screen which are soon replaced with Zaruba and Silva. Soon everything in front of the camera was replaced with the title.**

**[Dark side in my heart is. Nugisarenai kako no kanashimi. It's alright kokoro ni mo nai. Blastar hanachi te wo nobashita.] We soon see the Orimura twins walking through the city. They talked to each other casually as well as to their Madogu but in the mirrors nearby, Ichika's reflection was replaced with Garo while Madoka's was replaced with Zero.**

**[Sakete toorenai michi wa. Itsu kara ka konna data. Shoshite daremo inakunatta.] The camera then changes to the inside of a cathedral where the light is shined through the stain glass window and behind it were several of the armored Makai Knights, Garo and Zero included. They were soon replaced with girls and Chifuyu, in her Makai outfit, was among them. The camera soon moved to another room in the cathedral where Ichika and Madoka's back were facing each other and were at a good distance. In their hands were there swords and they gripped them tightly.**

**Then the scene is replaced with Horror blood being spilled on the floor.**

**[Unmei nante kuso kurae. Yarikirenakute cry for pride!] In a mixture of blue and green flames, Garo and Zero were side-by-side before looking up at the dark version of Garo, Jaaku. **

**[Ah ah ah alone in my world. Hibikiku ai no uta. Yuganda sekai magatte negai. Kuzuresatte iku risou to ashita. Haite suteru hodo ni taikutsu data. Good bye, precious life.] Back in the room where Horror blood was spilled on the floor, Chifuyu was investigating it along with the corpses of Horrors surrounding it. She quickly turned out to see Ichika and Madoka killing a couple of Horrors that were coming for her with their swords. They turned around and smiled at her. She returned the smiled before pulling out her enchanted pistol and shooting the nearby Horrors.**

**[Unmei nante nurikaete. Kizu darake ni natte try for pride!] Ichika looked at the field where he and Madoka trained as kids with their masters watching before leaving. **

**[Ah ah ah alone in my world! Soredemo ai wo utau.] Madoka looked at the playground where she and Ichika played as kids with Chifuyu watching before leaving.**

**[Hizunda sekai todokazu negai.] Chifuyu looked at the ceiling of their house where she and her younger sibling would watch the stars before leaving.**

**[Kizuki ageteku kizuna to ashita. Haite sutete mo kekkyoku taisetsu nana. It's my precious life.] The city was lit in the night time and the twins along with the girls were in there ISs overlooking the city.**

**[Dark cloud in my heart is. Harewatari michi ni hikari was shashita. Let's fight osore wa nai. Moroha no tsurugi furikazashita.] Back on the twins' walk, the girls were trying to catch up to them as they presumed their path. That was until they bumped into Chifuyu who just sighed and gave them a smiled before the twins ran through her. The song ends with Ichika and Madoka pulling out their swords and slashing the screen.**

* * *

(In the morning at IS Academy)

Houki couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night as she got up from her bed. As she followed her morning routine, she couldn't help but wonder about what was that monster? What armors did the Orimura twins used to fight it? And why did Madoka try to kill her after being exposed to some of its blood?

When Houki finished changing into her school uniform, she decided to see if she can get some answers from Chifuyu. She skipped breakfast to go to Chifuyu's office and knocked on the door. She waited patiently until a teacher saw her.

"Are you looking for Ms. Orimura?" She asked.

Houki nodded.

"She went out a couple hours ago. She'll be back." The teacher responded.

"Any ideas on where she went?" Houki asked.

"Not really, all she said that it was an important errand." The teacher answered before leaving.

Houki looked at the door before leaving. Maybe she can get the answers she was promised after school.

* * *

(At the Watchdog's domain)

Ichika stabbed his sword into the mouth of a wolfish statue with Madoka and Chifuyu beside him. Soon he pulled his sword out and the statue emitted a dagger. Then, a woman in white clothing appeared before the Orimura siblings.

"Welcome, Orimura siblings." The Watchdog of their district kindly said.

The three Orimuras bowed in respect before facing her. Ichika took the dagger and presented it to her, which she took.

"Thank you, this will be sent to the Makai to be sealed." The Watchdog said. "But I'm afraid a new Horror has appeared in your district." She said, catching the attention of all three Orimuras. "Born from the envy present in today's society, his hatred for women is so strong is that he would willingly attack them in broad daylight."

The Orimura siblings tensed at that a bit. Most Horrors only attack at night and when they do during daytime, they are generally a bit weaker except for Madou Horrors.

"Be warned this Horror is not to be trifled with. His hatred makes him strong in daylight as he is in night. Do not underestimate the Horror Crylis." The Watchdog said.

"No doubt he'll turn to the IS Academy to satisfy his hunger." Chifuyu whispered. "Especially since…"

"You three saved a girl who has been exposed to Horror blood." The Watchdog said. The siblings weren't surprised, it was a watchdog's job to know what was going on in the district. "You three know that humans showered in the blood of a Horror must be eliminated."

"That's not entirely true." Madoka objected.

"Even so, it is out of your reach because of the way you two are. And the smell of that girl will cause Horrors to come." The Watchdog reminded.

"That's our intent." Ichika lied on their behalf. "We'll be using her as bait. Using her will make our jobs much easier until it is time." He explained.

The Watchdog only stared at him until a decision was made.

"I understand, your intent is acknowledged but be warned. One day, either of you three will be forced to cut her down." She said.

None of them made a reply but bowed again before leaving. They were soon outside and they could see the sun rising.

"Well that was something." Madoka said. "I guess we have to keep this student cover up longer than we thought." That was when she turned to her twin. "If we're going to save her then we need to step up our game."

"Agreed." Ichika stated before looking at Zaruba. "Is it ready?"

"Yup, although, this does feel like déjà vu a bit." Zaruba admitted.

"Good." Ichika said as he got on his bike. Chifuyu got on Ichika's while Madoka got on hers. They soon started and revved their engines before putting on their helmets.

"Ichika, you're really determined about this, aren't you?" Chifuyu asked as the bikes started and went off into the IS Academy.

"I swore to myself that I wouldn't let something like this happen...even if it means my death." Ichika said as he continued driving but he had a sad look on. "And you know why, Chifuyu."

"Yeah…really hard to forget something like that." Chifuyu said. "You know that-."

"This already been discussed to death. I'm over it." Ichika plainly stated. "I'm better now."

Chifuyu didn't say anything to her little brother but gave him a sad look as they drove with Madoka's bike behind them.

* * *

(Later in IS Academy)

Soon after Maya's teachings, Chifuyu stepped up to announce something important.

"We're now going to elect a representative for an interclass tournament two weeks from now. The class representative not only participates in the tournament, she also has to attend student council meetings and committee meetings. It can be considered for class president. Nominating oneself or others are allowed. So that said, any volunteers?"

A student raised her hand.

"Yes, I would like to nominate Orimura."

"I feel the same." Another student said.

Ichika and Madoka slightly tensed at that, they have a cover to keep and these responsibilities will only slow down their duties as Makai Knights. They felt stares at Ichika, meaning that they were trying to nominate him.

"Not a good day to be you right now." Zaruba said.

Madoka silently chuckled at her brother's misfortune while Ichika just gave her a glare.

"Are there any other volunteers? If there isn't, it'll be an uncontested walkover." Chifuyu said. Ichika hoped that there was someone else who'll take the role from him.

"I'll never accept this!" A familiar voice said.

Both Knights and Madogus silently groaned but were unsurprised that Cecilia, out of all the students, would protest to this.

"I cannot accept this form of nomination. Letting a male become class representative is utter disgrace to the class." Cecilia protested.

"Here it comes…" Zaruba said, expecting another rant from her on how she is superior to them just because she's a candidate representative. He groaned, wishing he had non-existent hands to cover any his non-existent ears.

"Brace yourselves." Silva said, feeling the same as Zaruba.

"Are you suggesting that I, Cecilia Alcott, live with the shame for the rest of the year? Besides, for me to stay in a country with such regressing culture…it's already an unbearable misery."

"Someone really to slap some reality into this spoiled princess." Silva said.

"I heard that!" Cecilia said, looking at Madoka and thinking it was her.

Madoka decided to play this since she too hates her prejudice and spoiled talk.

"That's right." Madoka said as she stood up to face her. "So you think you're the best of us just because of your title as a representative candidate, huh?"

Madoka inwardly smirked as she saw Cecilia being irritated by her words and being more anger-driven.

"That's right! Only the most talented and gifted can be the class representative, therefore I am the most suitable-!"

"'Special' is what I would use to describe you. Who died and made you queen?" Madoka retorted.

"It's simple! It's because I'm-!"

"Candidate representative, I got it. Well to me, that's about as useless as holding a trophy right in front of me. Unless you have the guts, skills, and determination to back it up, you're just a spoiled little princess making a fool of herself." Madoka said.

"How dare you!" Cecilia barked.

"You heard me!" Madoka replied.

The students right now watching this verbal fight, not even Chifuyu came to stop them.

"Well, living in a country that doesn't have such a regressed culture-!"

"That's enough, you two." Ichika said as he stood up before looking at Madoka. "You may have a point about her but verbally lashing at her isn't going to solve anything." He then turned to Cecilia. "And you, just because you say you want to be class representative doesn't mean you deserve it. You have to earn it with your strength."

That was when Cecilia was pushed to the edge. She slammed her hands down hard on her desk.

"Are you two trying to insult me!?" She asked.

"Basically." Madoka answered, earning a glare from Ichika but Chifuyu just smirked at the scene.

"That's it!" Cecilia snapped. "I challenge you two to a duel!"

"Bring it then." Madoka said, obviously more interested in this than her twin. But Ichika decided to nod only if it meant teaching this spoiled girl a lesson.

"While I may not care for the nomination, I will accept it." Ichika calmly said.

Cecilia laughed.

"Good, because I could use two new servants-! No, slaves!" Cecilia clarified herself.

"Two on one seems a bit unfair, doesn't it? Do you want a handicap?" Ichika asked.

Cecilia blinked before she and the class started laughing. Ichika kept a calm face on as well as Madoka. They were unsurprised at the result considering the sexist society that they live in.

"Orimura, are you serious?" A student asked.

"Boys being stronger than girls are a thing of the past, even before the IS was born!" Another laughed.

"If guys are to battle girls, then it wouldn't last three days!" Another joked.

The only student who wasn't laughing was Houki. She saw what happened last night and saw how skillful the twins have become since she last saw them. Looking back on it, it was the twins who have the advantage and not Cecilia.

"On the contrary, it is I who should be thinking whether to give you two a time limit. Japanese guys are so funny." Cecilia commented but Ichika had a stern look.

"Hey Orimura, it isn't too late to go back on your words." A student warned.

"A man doesn't back on his word." Ichika said.

"You two are underestimating her." The student warned while other students snickered.

"Just shut it already!" Madoka addressed the class. "I would appreciate it you don't make fun of my brother." Madoka warned them menacingly before looking back at Cecilia. "Besides, we could use the challenge."

Chifuyu sighed.

"Looks like the negotiations are complete then." She started. "Well then the match between the Orimura twins and the candidate representative of Britain, Cecilia Alcott, will be scheduled in a couple of days. It'll be held at Arena no. 3." She said before looking over the contestants. "Both Orimura twins and Alcott, be sure you make your necessary preparations."

She then looked at the twins and the inactive ISs latched around their wrists. She waited for the three to take their seats before speaking some more.

"Usually the school would prepare a personal machine for you since we have no extra spares but I see you have that covered." Chifuyu announced, pointing at the golden mechanical wristband on Ichika. She then looked at Madoka. "The same for you as well." She said as she pointed at the silver mechanical bracelet on Madoka.

Soon the students caught an eye of them and began gossiping.

"Personal machines?"

"This soon in freshman year?"

"Was the government backing them up?" Another wondered.

"That's awesome! I wish I have a personal machine too!"

Ichika and Madoka looked at their Madogus to see if they have anything to say.

"Well looks like it's going to be an interesting duel." Zaruba commented.

"Having your own personal machine must be that amazing, huh." Silva said.

That was when Cecilia appeared in front of the twins, thinking that it was Madoka who said it again.

"I'm actually glad you said it." Cecilia said. "The duel for the title of class representative-."

"But neither of us doesn't even care about-." Ichika started only to see that Cecilia was in her own world. He stopped himself mid-sentence to save his breath.

"As I was saying, the duels for the title of class representative, although the winner of this match is obvious." She started, earning some glares from the twins and talking jewelry. "It wouldn't be fair for me to use a personal machine while you two use training machines."

'_That's a first.' _Both Knights and Madogus thought about her fair explanation.

"So I take it that you own a personal machine as well?" Ichika asked.

"Neither of you know? Fine." Cecilia said. "I'll offer to enlighten commoners like you. I, Cecilia Alcott, am the representative candidate of England. In other words, I already own a personal machine. Amongst the six billion people in the world, there are only 467 ISs. Only the elite of the elites possess a personal machine."

"Only 467? That's it?" Ichika inquired.

That was when a classmate, Shizune Takatsuki, approached them.

"The technology used to create the core of an IS has never been revealed. Currently, all 467 cores of the IS were manufactured solely by Dr. Tabane Shinonono." She explained.

'_Houki's sister…' _The two thought as they remembered seeing her in their childhood, her ties with the Makai Order, and the box that she had literally thrown into their window yesterday.

"The core of the IS is usually a black box." Shizune continued. "No one other than Dr. Shinonono can create one. She also refuses to create any additional cores exceeding the set amount. At the moment, countries, companies, and organizations have no choice but to use their assigned cores to conduct research, development, and training. Normally, the only people with a personal IS are representatives of countries and high-class corporations." She finished before going back to her desk.

"But in your case, the situation calls for it." Chifuyu added. "I take it that these are personal machines for you to use?"

Both twins nodded at the response. Soon Shizune raised her hand.

"Erm, Ms. Orimura, is Shinonono…related to Dr. Shinonono?" She asked, due to the name's resemblance.

"Yes, actually, Shinonono here is the doctor's younger sister." Chifuyu answered.

And that was when everyone's attention was turned to Houki.

"I can't believe it! Her older sister?" A student commented.

"The whereabouts of the doctor are unknown. Companies and countries are searching for her. And you don't know where she is?" Another student asked.

"She has nothing to do with me." Houki answered. "I'm not her. There isn't anything I can tell you about her." She said before looking away at the window.

Chifuyu then turned back to Maya.

"Ms. Yamada, please continue the lecture." Chifuyu said.

"Y-Yes!" Maya started before returning to the podium. "T-Then we'll start with the lesson. Everyone, please open your textbooks. We'll continue from yesterday's lecture."

Everyone did so while Ichika and Madoka were talking with Zaruba and Silva.

"Did the debut really strain their relationship?" Zaruba asked.

"Probably." Ichika answered.

"She's going to have quite a talk with you about last night." Silva commented.

"Don't remind me." Madoka said. Personally, their duty as Makai Knights tells the twins to kill her as an act of mercy but she was their childhood friend, she deserves answers but giving them to her isn't going to be easy. Right now, she decided to put if off for later before focusing on the lesson with her twin.

"The IS, or Infinite Stratos, envelops the pilot's entire body in a barrier of composed energy. It has something similar to a will of its own. And through communicating with its pilot, the IS and its pilot will share a mutual understanding. Not only that, but the longer the IS is piloted, it will also start to be more acknowledgeable of the pilot's characteristics." Maya explained.

Ichika and Madoka understood this since their Soul Metal weapons and armor almost work in a similar manner.

"Don't view the IS as a tool, but as a partner. Does anyone have any questions?" Maya asked.

"Sounds familiar." Zaruba quietly commented, referring to himself and Silva.

Just then a student raised her hand and Maya nodded to acknowledge it.

"When you say partner, do you mean like a boyfriend or girlfriend?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say that about our relationship." Silva joked earning a flick from Madoka. "Mou!"

"That is-how should I put this?" Maya started, caught off guard by the question. "Since I have no experience in these things, I can't say…I wonder what it feels like though." She wondered as she blushed at the thought.

"Talk about lonely…" Zaruba commented.

Ichika nodded in agreement.

"Obviously the atmosphere in an all-girls school." He answered. Before looking at Houki, fearing for her condition.

Soon break came up and the twins walked up to Houki's desk.

"Hey Houki." Madoka greeted.

Houki looked at them and she looked like she was about to say something but Ichika spoke up first.

"Let's grab a bite." He said. Houki would protest be right now she needed answers for what happened last night and she needed every opportunity to ask.

* * *

(At the cafeteria)

The twins and Houki were in line, waiting to get their food.

"I hope this place really has some good sweets here." Madoka commented.

"Don't push it." Ichika warned.

"Here are the meals you ordered." The lady said as she gave them their trays.

The three took them before going to a nearby table. They were eating and Houki thought it was a good time to ask.

"Hey guys, about last night…" She started.

"Well for starters, what were you doing there last night?" Madoka asked.

"Well you guys were acting a bit strange yesterday and just wanted to see what you two were up to. And…I saw you two and your sister attack that student." Houki admitted. Ichika and Madoka knew what she was talking about.

"We weren't attacking her." Ichika clarified. "We were attacking the thing that possessed her."

"Possession?" Houki asked.

"It's complicated." Madoka said. "Not even easy to explain it unless…" Madoka trailed off before she started whispering into her twin's ear.

"Are you serious?" Ichika asked.

"What better way to explain it then?" Madoka asked.

Ichika thought about what Madoka said and he decided to nod.

"Ok, you win. We'll do it your way." Ichika said, earning a smirk from Madoka before she went for her food.

"What is it?" Houki asked.

"You'll see later." Ichika added. "Oh that reminds me." Ichika said before pulling out a ring and grabbing Houki's hand.

"W-What are you doing!?" She asked as she blushed.

"It's a gift." He said before placing it on her.

"But we're not even in that kind of relationship!" Houki protested as she pulled her hand back.

"Hmm?" Ichika let out in confusion.

"Don't worry, Houki. It's just a protective charm and tracking device." Madoka assured.

Houki looked at it.

"A charm? What for?" She asked.

"To protect you from Horrors." Ichika answered.

"Horrors?" Houki wondered before realizing something. "Wait, is that the name of the monster you killed last night?" She asked but before any of them answered, they were approached.

"Excuse me, you're the rumored twins, right?" A student asked.

The twins nodded while Houki looked at the ring and tried to take it off to get a better look at it but it was stuck on tight to her.

"I heard you two challenged a candidate representative, right?" The student asked. "But, you're amateurs, right?"

"I wouldn't say we're unfamiliar with fighting." Ichika answered.

"Yeah, we can get by in or out of an IS." Madoka answered as well.

"Okay well if you ever need a tutor on IS combat, just call me." The student answered.

"No thank you, since I will be training them in IS combat." Houki said.

The twins looked at her and were surprised but they have considered it. They do need to keep a close eye on her due to her condition and they do need to familiarize themselves with the IS.

"You're a freshman, aren't you?" The student asked. "Well I'm a senior."

"I'm Tabane Shinonono's younger sister." Houki said. "There's no need for you." She said.

The student seemed irritated.

"I-If that's so, I guess there's nothing to be done about it." She said before leaving.

The twins looked back at Houki.

"Nice save." Madoka complimented. "I did not want someone telling me how to fight."

"And I'm already well known enough, I don't need to add more renown. I'm trying to keep a cover." Ichika added. "But still, we are new to IS combat. You think you can test our might?"

Houki just stared at them before giving her answer.

* * *

(Later at the Academy's Dojo)

Houki, in her kendo outfit, flew backwards before she crashed on the floor with her practice sword landing next to her. She got up panting to see Ichika, without his signature white duster, looking at her as he twirled his practice sword and didn't even break a sweat.

"You want me to go easy on you? You do seem a little out of breath." Ichika stated but Houki got up.

"I'm fine…" She answered as she got up with her practice sword. She charged and Ichika remained still but just as she was about to strike, Ichika quickly moved to the side but let one of his legs up, making her trip.

She got up only to feel a bonk on the head from Ichika's practice sword. Meanwhile, Madoka was watching them with Ichika's duster next to her.

"Che, he's holding back." Madoka observed. If her brother was actually going all out, then this would've been over before it began.

"Well this is just a spar, right? No need to go all out." Silva commented.

"Maybe I should join in to make things interesting." Madoka thought out loud.

"Like a three-way?" Silva joked.

"Yeah, like a three-way…wait, what!?" Madoka said, looking at her necklace.

"You heard me." Silva said, earning a flick on the head from her partner. "Ow!"

"Don't joke like that again." Madoka warned.

"No promises." Silva said before Houki flew again and landed in front of Madoka.

"Need some help?" Madoka offered.

"I'm…fine…" Houki huffed and it was obvious that she wasn't.

"Okay then, how about some tips?" Madoka offered instead.

"Sure, I guess…" Houki said as she got up in a combat stance.

"Okay, try charging but dodging the sword at the last second then you-." Before Madoka can finish, Houki charged and flew back a few seconds later.

"It didn't work…" She said.

"Wait until I'm finished." Madoka advised.

"Sorry." Houki said as she got up again.

"Okay, try charging but instead of striking, try jumping over him. Then hit him as your feet are about to touch the ground and finally do a sweep kick, got it?" Madoka said.

Houki nodded before charging again but after a few more seconds, she flew back to Madoka.

"It didn't work…" Houki said.

Madoka thought about it before realizing something.

"Oh, right. I tried that once and it worked the first time then he learned to counter it." Madoka recalled.

"Now you tell me!" Houki said as she stood up. "What now?"

"When you charge, try doing the sweep kick first and anticipate for him to roll out of the way. When he does, stomp on him and then hit him with your sword." Madoka instructed.

Houki nodded before charging and everything was working until when she was about to stomp, Ichika grabbed her foot and threw her to Madoka.

"If it means anything, you lasted longer than last time." Madoka assured.

"How…how did he get so strong?" Houki asked as she sat up.

"Six years can really change a person." Madoka said. "Okay, try-."

"Madoka, you know that these moves actually have a chance at working when you're doing them, right?" Ichika asked.

"I want to see someone else try them." Madoka answered.

"And how's that working out so far?" Ichika asked.

Madoka looked at the panting Houki.

"Not too well." Madoka said before grabbing two practice swords. "But how about a real challenge?"

Ichika smiled.

"You're on." He said as he got into a combat position with Madoka facing him in hers. Madoka charged and Ichika blocked it before Madoka tried a sweep kick only for her twin to jump back in response.

Ichika looked up to see Madoka in the air before swinging down her practice swords. Ichika moved out the way to watch her land before striking but his twin blocked it. The two jumped back with Madoka holding both blades in a reverse grip. The two then charged for each other with Ichika sliding beneath her and instantly getting up to strike her from behind only for Madoka to block it.

A few of the students were watching as the fight continued.

"Wow! The Orimura twins are so strong!" One student complimented.

"They could definitely control the IS." Another said but Houki was too focused on the fight to care about what others have to say.

To her, the two moved elegantly and were quick to react. They knew each other's moves well and knew exactly how to counter them at the right time. Houki looked over and saw Ichika's white duster. She looked at it before touching it and turning it over to see the golden triangle on it.

She then looked over to see the twins' fight and examined their swordplay.

"They're...so strong..." Houki now understood that her skill was worlds behind theirs.

A few moments later, both twins had their practice swords just barely touching the other's necks. It was another draw.

* * *

(Later in the locker room)

Houki was changing out of her kendo uniform while Madoka was on the bench close by and Ichika was talking to Chifuyu about what Madoka had in mind.

"You know, you don't have to be here if you're not going to change." Houki said.

"Yeah, well I have a job to do here and that's keeping an eye on you along with my brother." Madoka said as she relaxed herself on the bench.

Houki looked at the ring on her.

"It's been six years since we last saw each other, right?" Houki asked.

"Yeah…" Madoka answered. "But you don't really look like you've changed that much."

"But you two did." Houki answered as she recalled memories of her and the twins practicing in a dojo. "You two changed so much." She said before trying to change into her school uniform. "Even mastered the way of the sword in ways that I could never imagine."

"Maybe a bit." Madoka joked as she sat up.

"More like a lot." Silva joked and Houki looked back.

"Did you say something?" Houki asked. Madoka looked around and saw no cameras looking at them. She then held her necklace.

"No, actually, she did." Madoka answered as she pointed at her necklace.

"She?" Houki asked. "It's just a necklace."

"I have a name!" Silva protested.

Houki moved back from shock into a locker and was frozen from it.

"Well, that was better that I imagined." Madoka joked and waited for a couple of minutes. Soon more minutes took over and looked like she wasn't moving anytime soon. Madoka soon stepped up and snapped her fingers in front of her, getting her out of shock. Houki then eyed Silva.

"I-Is that a talking necklace!?" Houki asked in shock and slight fear as she was trying to calm down from the sight of a talking necklace.

"Houki, this is Silva. Silva, this is Houki." Madoka introduced.

"Charmed." Silva said.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too." Houki said, trying to get used to this. "What is she?"

"Silva here is a Madogu and my partner in my job." Madoka explained.

"What does she do?" Houki said as she was trying to change.

"I act as an advisor, Horror tracker, I can use flames, and I have some mental control over Madoka's swords." Silva explained.

"Does Ichika have…someone like her?" Houki asked.

Madoka nodded.

"Yeah, Knights are always assigned one. In fact that ring you're wearing was made by him." Madoka said. "Anyways, you should also change into something a bit more…casual."

"Why?"

"We're going out tonight." Madoka said.

* * *

(In Chifuyu's office)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chifuyu asked.

"We don't really have much of a choice besides knowing her, she wants evidence." Ichika answered.

"True, she was too stubborn to accept some things." Chifuyu answered as she went through her papers. "But to bring her on your night patrol in the city? That may be a bit too much, what if Crylis gets his claws on her?"

"Me and Madoka will do everything we can to protect her. What about you? Are you coming with us?" Ichika asked.

"I can't, if Crylis can withstand fighting in the daytime then I have to have the arena prepped in case he gets Houki's scent." Chifuyu said. It was understandable, Houki was bathed in Horror blood, meaning that she is very easy to find for Horrors. She'll be at the arena at the day of the match and if Crylis gets in on this…then it's best to be prepared. "I'm going to be placing around seals around the arena and that's going to take me a while. Sorry if I can't join you three."

"I understand, I also placed Zaruba's ring on Houki. It should protect her against Horrors and let Zaruba know where she is at all times." Ichika said.

"Well, that ring was made from my parts." Zaruba commented before focusing on Houki's location. "She's in her dorm with Madoka, trying to get something more casual on. Madoka also introduced Silva to her." He said before he stopped. "I can't wait to see how she'll react towards me."

"Alright, we better get started soon then." Ichika said as he looked at the sunset outside the window. "Because it's almost night time."

"Ichika, I might not be able to come but I can provide you and Madoka with a lead." Chifuyu said before getting today's newspaper out and showing Ichika an article. "Three women were reported missing after coming out of a local bar around this location. You two might want to check that out first because this sounds like Crylis's description."

"Will do, thanks for the tip." Ichika said before trying to leave.

"Also be sure to bring back Houki in one piece, telling Tabane about her condition is hard enough already." Chifuyu said.

"Well then I'll let you worry about that." Ichika smiled before leaving.

"Heh, cheeky kid." Chifuyu muttered with a smiled before walking back to her desk to continue her work.

* * *

(Later in the city)

Ichika decided to get a head start and drove to the area that the article mentioned.

"Now…where would this bar be?" Ichika asked as he arrived at the area.

"It's only a few blocks down." Zaruba directed before Ichika found the bar and found a nearby parking area.

As he parked, heard another motorcycle engine roaring behind him, and looked to see Madoka on her bike with Houki riding.

"What took you two?" Ichika joked.

"Next time, wait for us. Unless you're eager to get an 88th kill." Madoka said before she parked her bike next to Ichika's. "Besides, you're the one who couldn't wait."

"Touché." Ichika said.

Madoka and Houki got off and looked at Ichika.

"Anyways, Chifuyu said where you would be not where are you going." Madoka stated.

"We're heading to place that anywhere nearby the local bar in this area." Ichika stated. "Zaruba said it was a couple blocks away. Let's get moving." Ichika said before the three started walking.

"A bar…Man, that reminds me of my time with my master." Madoka stated, as her mind went to memory lane.

"That was a bad habit of his…taking you with him every time." Silva said.

That was when Ichika remembered something.

"Houki, I take it you've been introduced to Madoka's Madogu, Silva?" Ichika asked.

Houki nodded.

"Then let me show you mine." Ichka said as he raised his hand. "This is Zaruba." Ichika introduced and Houki looked at the ring.

"A pleasure." He said.

"Whoa!" She said as she stepped back from the surprise.

"What's wrong? Is that how you say 'thank you' to the one that made you your ring?" Zaruba replied.

Houki immediately tried to calm down since she already met Silva at this point.

"I'm just surprised that there's another talking piece of jewelry, that's all." Houki said. "But…thanks for making this." She whispered but Zaruba was the only one who heard it.

"My pleasure." Zaruba whispered back in a quiet chuckle.

They soon passed a nearby alley and Zaruba and Silva sensed the Inga.

"Wait, the Gate's in the alley." Silva said.

"Gate?" Houki inquired before thinking about something else. "Wait how can you two sense Horrors?"

"We Madogu can sense their Inga, their dark emotions." Silva explained.

"And Gates?"

"For a Horror to possess someone, the spirits come from items or animals that have been exposed to too much sin or negative emotions. We call those Gates." Ichika explained.

"So it's basically like they use a medium to get to their host, right?"

"You nailed it, Houki." Madoka smiled. The three walked further into the alley. Ichika looked at Zaruba.

"Is the place?"

"Yup, this is it. The Gate is here and there's so much Inga in the air." Zaruba answered.

Houki seemed a little nervous due to the scary scene and that she can't fight the Horror but she tried hard to remain brave. Madoka looked at her necklace.

"Silva, can you track this guy?" She asked.

"He's close." Silva said.

They soon started examining the area and found a purse on the floor. Ichika knelt down and examined it.

"Did someone drop that?" Houki asked, noticing that as well.

Ichika turned it and saw claw marks embedded into it.

"An unfortunate victim." Ichika mused before putting the purse back on the ground.

"Do you guys see things like that on daily basis when it comes to these jobs?" Houki asked, noticing their calm demeanor.

"You have no idea." Ichika answered as they went further into the alley.

"Some of them are creative though. Remember that one Horror who kidnapped people and then forced them to eat until they were fat and baked them into cakes?" Madoka asked, remembering old missions.

"Don't remind me. I couldn't go into a bakery for a couple of weeks or listen to Hansel and Gretel. Hey, remember that Horror in the play?" Ichika asked.

"Bastard placed me in a frilly dress." Madoka answered, she hated being treated like a…prissy girl.

"It was kind of funny." Ichika chuckled.

"Am I missing something here?" Houki asked, feeling a bit left out.

"These two faced Horrors from horrifying, to insane, and also quirky." Zaruba answered, recounting the missions since he and Silva formed contracts with Ichika and Madoka.

"Is that so?" Houki asked, curious of the type of Horrors the two Knights faced.

"Yeah, we faced Horrors disguised as bakers, writers, etc." Ichika answered.

"There was even one who trapped us in a maze! Sheesh!" Madoka said.

"I have never seen Madoka so enraged during that mission. She nearly punched a hole in the wall." Ichika chuckled at the memory.

"And that was my 66th Horror kill. Man, it was so satisfying to slice that guy apart." Madoka happily mused.

"Indeed, ruthless and beautiful." Silva commented.

They still continued walking through the alley.

"Then there was the Horror who posed as a pimp." Ichika added.

"And he had lesser Horrors pose as whores to attract the customers." Madoka added.

"At least we got an impressive kill count." Ichika said.

"Yup, we did. Good times. Good times." Madoka sighed while Houki was wondering what she got herself into.

"So why exactly you two brought me out here again?" She asked.

"What better way of explaining what you got yourself into than showing you?" Madoka replied.

"That is a good point." Houki answered as she thought about it. This was obviously not a job that they can easily explain. As they said, actions speak louder than words.

Just at the end of the alley, they see a man smoking while checking out some passing by women. The three approached him and the man noticed them. He looked at them and he gave off a dirty look especially at Houki.

"Well aren't you three too young to roam around this late?" The man asked while Ichika and Madoka had stern looks.

"We're just trying to find the way home." Houki lied, but not understanding why the twins are being like this.

"Maybe I can help." The man said. "This is a pretty dark city."

"No need." Ichika said. "We have a lighter." He said before pulling out his lighter in front of his face and opened it, revealing a green lit flame.

The man's eyes reacted towards it and he flipped out of the way. He looked at Ichika and Madoka, who kept stern looks while Houki just figured what was going on.

"Are you two…Makai Knights?" The man asked.

"Makai Knight…" Houki repeated, hearing the name of their profession clearly for the first time.

Madoka just smiled while Ichika just had a stern look.

"Yup, this is the Horror Crylis. He may keep a smooth and sly demeanor but underneath it is an angry ticking time bomb just waiting for an excuse to fight." Zaruba analyzed.

Crylis charged and tackled Madoka first, due to his hatred for women. Crylis was about to punch her but she kicked him away only for Ichika to grab him from behind. Houki moved to the side and watched the fight before Crylius threw Ichika through a wall.

"Ichika!" Houki said as she tried to run for him but Crylis noticed him and noticed her appetizing scent.

He had devilish smile before a shortsword was against his neck from behind. He turned and saw Madoka with her swords. He simple smiled before kicking her away and charging. She jumped away and Ichika jumped in between and slashed Crylis. Crylis stumbled back and looked at the two Makai Knights.

"Damn you!" Crylis cursed before turning around and running away but grabbed Houki on the way.

"Let me go!"

"Silence you!" Crylis cursed as he ran but Ichika and Madoka chased after him.

They were running through the town and luckily no one was out at this late at night. Crylis was using his inhuman speed to try to get away from the Knights and soon appeared to get away. They were soon at a parking area and Houki at this point was furious and kneed Crylis, making him throw her on the ground.

Houki backed up as the man looked down at her with a hungry look.

"Now then, I was looking forward to consuming you since I first got your scent and now-." Crylis started but Ichika appeared from behind, leaped over him, landed in between him and Houki, before slashing Crylis, making him stumble back.

"Ichika!" Houki recognized.

Madoka also appeared behind with her swords out and pointed them at the back at Crylis. Unknown to everyone, a hooded man appeared nearby with a necklace out in his hands.

"C'mon, already. Let me see that Golden Knight…" He muttered.

"Damn you, Knights…" Crylis said before a black aura enveloped his body. His arms extended into black claws, his legs grew taller, his body parts turned black, teeth turned razor sharp, eyes turned white, and horns grew from his forehead. He roared as he away from the Makai Knights and growled as he landed.

"Hello, ugly…" Madoka commented.

Ichika then looked back at Houki.

"Houki, get somewhere safe. We'll handle this." Ichika instructed and Houki nodded before running behind a nearby car.

The twins nodded at each other before raising their swords and cutting their circles of light in the sky. Soon their armor pieces flew out and merged with them, turning them into Garo and Zero. The two armored Knights took a combat stance while the hooded figure pointed his amulet at Garo. The amulet and took some of Garo's essence without anyone knowing.

"And thank you, Ichika." The hooded figure said as he looked at the amulet to see the stone it glowing gold before turning purple and then to its regular color. He then remained to watch the rest of the battle.

Garo and Zero looked at each other before charging. Crylis roared before doing the same. When it looked like they were about to collide, Zero leaped over it and slashed his back with her swords and kicked him towards Garo. Garo slashed him and tried to plunge his sword into Crylis's chest but Crylis jumped out of the way at the last second.

It roared while hooded man watched the battle. He took a dagger and a piece of paper with an incantation on it. He wrapped it around the dagger and looked like he was aiming.

"A little thank you note for the opportunity." He said before throwing the knife into Crylis's side.

Crylis roared as his body absorbed the dagger. The two Makai Knights charged only to see Crylis's body mold some armor, a more menacing look, and wings.

"Nani!?" Garo gawked before Cyrlis moved his wings to create a gust of wind so strong that it blew Garo and Zero into a couple of cars. Crylis then took off to the skies, disappearing from view. Garo and Zero immediately got up and tried to look for him but his body blended in with the darkness.

"Damn it!" Zero cursed before reverting to Madoka. "Chifuyu isn't going to like this."

"Relax, Madoka." Garo advised before reverting back to Ichika. "He has Houki's scent, he can't ignore her." He said before Houki approached them.

The hooded man continued watching the scene.

"Well, I suppose that's it for now." He said before placing the amulet on and walking away from the scene.

"But still though, how did that Horror evolve like that?" Zaruba wondered. "It shouldn't have without proper feeding."

"I'm guessing someone helped out." Ichika theorized.

"So what happens now? Are you guys gonna go after it?" Houki asked.

Madoka looked at her.

"Don't worry about it. Hunting it is our job." Madoka assured. This wasn't the first time that the Knights ever lost sight on a target but no matter what, their targets always come back to them to be slayed.

"Indeed, we only brought you out here to show you what we face on a daily basis." Ichika explained as the three started walking away.

"So how long have you three been doing this?"

"A couple years, really." Madoka answered.

"Okay." Houki said before coming up with a new question. "If people are possessed, then why can't you try something else? Exorcism, maybe?" She asked.

"It wouldn't work. Once a human allows a Horror to possess them, they are dead." Ichika explained in a cold tone. "They must be cut down, no exceptions." He said before walking a bit ahead of them.

Houki was surprised by her childhood friend's coldness. He wasn't like this when they were kids. She remembered a nice kind young boy but right now, he still does retain his nice nature but he has a whole other side to it. Madoka sees Houki's surprised and somewhat worried face as they watched Ichika walk ahead of them.

"I'm sorry." Madoka said. "It's just Ichika hates Horrors." She explained.

Houki can understand that, they looked monstrous and try to take the lives of innocent.

"Does he hate them because of what they do or is it personal?" She asked.

Madoka only had a sad look as she watched her twin walk. She had no doubts that the memory of Rika still haunted him and he had only has two people to blame for what happened; the Horrors and himself.

"It was a long time ago, that's all you need to know." Madoka explained. "Come on, we have to get you back to IS Academy." She said before racing to her twin.

Houki soon nodded to herself and ran to them.

* * *

(At a construction site)

Crylis flew into an unfinished building before reverting back to his human form. He looked at himself.

"What has happened to me?" He wondered.

"I have given you a gift." The hooded man said as he approached Crylis.

"And who are you? A Makai Knight?" Crylis asked, tempted to use his Horror form.

"I'm not and on the contrary, I wish to help you kill them." The man stated.

"And what makes you think that I can trust you?" Crylis said.

"You don't have to, but only know that I can provide you the means to consume that girl as well as any others who has the potential to pilot an IS. And I can teach you how to control those powers? Are you willing to learn?" The hooded man asked.

Crylis thought about, it's true that this is something out of the blue and he just met this man but he would trust any man, human or Horror, if it meant consuming the females that can pilot an IS. Crylis smiled at the decision.

"Where do we start?" Crylis asked.

The hooded man smiled at the answer.

* * *

(At the Orimura residence)

After dropping off Houki, the twins parked their bikes near the front gate and got off.

"I don't know about you but I'm sleepy." Madoka said as they went into the front door and closed it.

"Same." Silva answered.

"Ditto." Zaruba agreed.

"Well we do have a match with that British girl in a couple of days. Best we get some rest now while can." Ichika advised before they made it to their rooms that were right next to each other.

"Night girls." Ichika and Zaruba said.

"Night guys." They replied back before closing their door. Ichika then closed his door and rested his white duster on a nearby chair before placing Zaruba on his stand.

"Night, Zaruba." Ichika said.

"Night, Ichika." He replied back before trying to sleep himself. Ichika then went into a drawer nearby and pulled out a Makai brush.

He walked over to his bed and gripped the brush tight. A single tear was shed as he held it close to his face.

"Rika…" He whispered as memories of the past went through his head.

* * *

_(2 years ago)_

_The newly appointed Garo and Zero, Ichika and Madoka, were on their way to their first assignment. Upon arriving at the rendezvous point, they see Chifuyu talking with a Makai Priest and his young female apprentice._

_Ichika looked at the apprentice. She was tall, appeared to be quite around the twins' age, long black hair with a red streak, brown eyes, and light skin. Ichika shook his head at her appearance while Madoka smirked, thinking that her brother just found a crush._

_Ichika and Madoka shook the Priest's hand._

"_You must be Priest Anon, am I correct?" Ichika asked._

"_Yes, I am and this is my apprentice, Rika." Anon said as Rika walked up to them._

"_A pleasure to meet you." She said before sticking her arm out._

"_Likewise." Ichika politely answered before shaking it back._

* * *

(Present)

Ichika snapped himself from his thoughts and placed the brush back in his drawer before going to bed. Unknown to him, Zaruba was awake and saw the whole thing.

"Poor guy…" He said before actually going to sleep.

* * *

(The next couple of days)

It's been a few days since that encounter and no word from Crylis, they often wondered if he moved to another district. Regardless, after the match, they're planning to do another night patrol. It was now the day of the match and everyone was finding their seats, unaware of the seals placed underneath their seats in case anything funny happens.

The twins and Houki were in waiting area of the hangar talking while Chifuyu and Maya were in a room above them, overseeing the whole thing.

"Are you still worried about Crylis?" Ichika asked.

Houki didn't say anything and turned a little bit away. Truth be told, she was a little nervous since that night since Crylis looked interested in her. But the Orimura siblings assured that they will protect her, even Chifuyu set up some of magical seals around the dorm as a precaution.

"Relax, I don't think he's going after you especially in daytime." Madoka assured, though it was only to calm her down since Crylis was powerful enough to strike in the day.

Houki didn't move an inch so Ichika placed his arms on her and turned her to face him and Madoka, surprising her.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you." Ichika assured as he removed his arms from her.

Houki nodded before she came up with one more question that she forgot to ask.

"Madoka, why did you try point your sword at me shortly after me being covered in…you know?" Houki asked, trying not to give Maya a heart attack or something.

Chifuyu overheard the whole thing and decided to get this thing on track by projecting footage of Cecilia and her IS waiting outside.

"So that's her personal machine?" Ichika wondered.

"We can take it." Madoka assured.

"Orimura twins!" Maya called through the intercom. "The match is about to begin."

"Hurry up and suit up." Chifuyu said.

The twins nodded as they were about to activate their bracelets but…

"Orimura, are you two not going to get into an under suit?" Maya asked.

"We prefer to fight like this." Ichika answered before looking down at his IS.

Both Ichika and Madoka focused and their bracelets let out a light that blinded Houki, Maya, and Chifuyu. The light faded and Houki was the first to see two tall armored figures in front of her.

In Ichika's place was a tall golden armored figure that had a black bodysuit, the wings were small, the claws had armaments, and the helmet was similar to Garo's but the face was replaced with a visor with two green eyes and a faceplate. Madoka has a similar model before the color was silver, the helmet was more similar to Zero's but the face had a visor with two blue eyes and a faceplate, and it was fitted to fit a female.

Another similarity was that their Madogu were still on them.

The twins looked at themselves and Houki walked up to them.

"How do you guys feel?" Houki asked.

"Well not exactly armored as our Soul Metal armor, but it'll do." Madoka said, already used to being under armor like her twin. Soon an interface appeared in their helmets.

It listed off their machine's stats along with their armor designation.

"Golden Knight…" Ichika read his IS's designation,

"Silver Knight…"

Soon another display was shown, revealing Cecilia's machine.

"Cecilia's machine is called Blue Tears. It's a long-ranged IS." Maya explained. "In IS, there is something called absolute defense, which protects one's life from any kind of attack. But during that situation, a lot of damage will be caused to your shield's energy. Maya explained.

"Orimura twins, do you two understand this?" Chifuyu asked before the Knights' faces opened up, revealing the twins.

Both twins nodded.

"We got this." They assured.

Chifuyu smiled.

"Just be quick, you two only have a few minutes for the match. Maybe thirty, if you're lucky." Chifuyu stated.

"We worked under a lot less." Madoka answered.

Chifuyu just smiled again.

"I see." She answered. They faced worse than her and with a lot less to work with. They should be able to deal with this.

"Houki, we'll be back and we'll have a talk after that." Ichika assured.

Houki nodded.

"Okay, just come back and win." Houki said.

The twins nodded before their helmets closed again and loaded themselves on the launching catapult with Ichika first and Madoka last. They were soon propelled into the arena and the sky where Cecilia was waiting for them.

"I'll give you one last chance." Cecilia stated.

"What the heck does that supposed to mean?" Madoka asked.

"Well it's obvious that I will be winning no matter what. If you two apologize right now, I might as well forgive the two of you." Cecilia offered.

"And who are you to decide on chance?" Madoka answered.

"Besides, there's no going back for any of us." Ichika answered as well.

"Really? What a pity." Cecilia remarked as she got ready. Just then a message popped up in the twins' interfaces.

"Warning: Enemy IS is entering a firing posture!"

The two looked to see Cecilia aiming with her sniper and firing.

"It's farewell with this!" She said before pulling the trigger.

The two quickly flew away from the shot, allowing it to impact the floor. The two continued flying around, trying to avoid Cecilia's gunfire.

"That was a fast reaction!" An audience member remarked as she and the other girls kept watching and cheering.

"That's right, dance! Dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing!" Cecilia laughed as she continued firing.

'_Damn it, I gotta use something…' _Madoka thought as he went through the list of armaments equipped on this thing. _'Here's something…" _

The Silver Knight soon pulled out its own sniper before aiming and firing. Cecilia noticed the shot before dodging it Ichika did the same thing and pulled out a longsword before using the distraction as an advantage.

He flew up to her and managed to land a slash, making Cecilia fly and losing some energy from her shields.

Inside, Ichika's helmet he was getting a communication frequency.

"_Ichika, you hear me?" _Madoka asked.

"Yeah, I hear you." Ichika answered as the two regrouped in the air.

"Impressive, you two are the first ones to hang in the beginning against Blue Tears." Cecilia commented. "I'll say that much."

"You're too kind." Madoka sarcastically answered.

"But let's bring this to an end." Cecilia commented before bits from her wings flew off and acted as drones.

They flew to the Knights and tried firing at them only for the twins to fly around some more. They were all evading the shots with only minor amounts of their shields being lost. Soon the drones flew back to the Blue Tears and Cecilia aimed her rifle at Madoka.

"I'll take your left leg!" She said before firing. Madoka, noticing the shot, aimed her rifle and fired it. The two shots collided and Cecilia brought her drones out again.

A few of them noticed Ichika hovering above ground and fired at him. He was avoiding them all very easily before slashing a few of them. Madoka dismissed her sniper and pulled out two swords and tried to slash Cecilia but she flew back.

"Just give up this useless struggle and submit!" Cecilia said as a few of her drones kept firing, unaware that Ichika flew from below to try to land a strike but at the last second, Cecilia noticed and tried to move away but not without losing a little bit more of her shields.

"Madoka, these weapons won't move without her command!" Ichika observed. "And that she won't attack herself while this happens."

"So what is she open when this happens?" Madoka asked as she and Ichika slashed a few more drones.

"I wouldn't say that, she probably has a lot more tricks in that IS." Ichika assumed, seeing that an IS like hers can be outfitted with much more than a sniper or a few drones.

There were only two drones left that surrounded the twins and appear to be ready to fire. The two were dodging the drones before each drone was slashed by an Orimura twin.

Cecilia decided to take advantage of this by firing a few rockets at them.

"Ichika, behind you!" Zaruba warned.

"Madoka, look out!" Silva warned as well.

But the missiles impacted them by the time they looked.

* * *

(In the Observation Room)

"Ichika! Madoka!" Houki gasped when watching this from the waiting area.

"Orimura twins!" Maya gasped as well while Chifuyu just watched with a smile.

"Those idiots know how to give a good heart attack." She stated.

* * *

(In the Arena)

The smoke cleared up, revealing the ISs in the First Phase.

Their armors were had a glimmering gold and silver color, their wings grew bigger, more armor was added and detailed, they also looked taller and bigger, more armaments can be seen on it, and the claws looked a little sharper.

Cecilia gasped at the sight of them.

* * *

(In the Observation Room)

"They unlocked the First Shift, but I should expect this from Makai Knights." Houki remarked.

* * *

(In the Arena)

"Hey what's with that?" An audience member wondered.

"The shape of the Orimura twins' personal ISs changed!" Another observed.

In their helmets, another notification came up in their interfaces that said, "Completed fitting format."

"Looks like your ISs are adapted to you two fully!" Zaruba commented.

"Now to see what these things can really do!" Silva said.

"Don't tell me that's First Shift!" Cecilia remarked. "Are you saying from the beginning, you two were fighting me with initial settings!?" All this time, this was the true default form of their ISs and they already proved to be enough as an initial form.

Ichika and Madoka didn't comment before looking at their weapon listings, to see that they have more listings. The twins' swords then opened up and energy beams extended.

"This is all we need." Madoka said as she combined her swords into a double-bladed lance. She looked at her twin and they nodded to each other.

"Cecilia Alcott, let us cut away your arrogance!" They said together as they pointed their swords at her.

"What are you saying!?" Cecilia remarked and she seemed…nervous.

* * *

(At the Observation Room)

"Let's see how two Makai Knights can actually fight in IS combat." Chifuyu smirked, now seeing that the real match has begun.

* * *

(In the fight)

"Geez, you two are irritating!" Cecilia remarked as she fired more missiles at them. Ichika and Madoka moved at a faster rate, not only dodging the missiles but slashing through them as well.

Madoka flew up to Cecilia, threw her double-bladed sword away, and punched her a few times before kicking her. The double-bladed sword flew around them like a boomerang before flying behind Cecilia and slashing her from behind.

Cecilia flew towards Madoka who kicked her towards the ground before getting her weapon back. She then flew towards her from above while Ichika flew from below.

Just before they can hurt her, a dark energy blast came out of nowhere and hit Cecilia. She fell into the ground, knocked out as well.

"Nani!?" The twins said looking up at the figure who fired it.

* * *

(In the Observation Room)

"Damn it…" Chifuyu cursed before grabbing a Makai Priest, painting a Makai rune, and tapping it.

Just then a seal went off near Maya, knocking her out.

Chifuyu got out and grabbed Houki, getting her in the observation room.

"He's here." Chifuyu explained before pulling up footage of what's happening.

* * *

(In the Arena)

The seals there activated and they knocked out all the audience members present. The twins landed where Cecilia crashed and checked on her while their helmets' faces opened.

"She'll be fine." Ichika said before the two looked up in the sky to see Crylis.

"**Now to have my revenge!" **He said before gathering more energy balls and firing them. Ichika and Madoka moved out of the way while dismissing their ISs. The two took out their swords and raised them before cutting their circles. The circles shined down on them before they were in Soul Metal armors.

"Horror Crylis, let us cut away your Inga!" They said before pointing their swords.

Cecilia then woke up to see Garo and Zero point their swords at Crylis. Crylis just roared at them before firing more energy orbs at them. Garo and Zero slashed the orbs away and Cecilia tried to stand up, taking in what's going on.

"**IS…" **Crylis growled before trying to fire at Cecilia. An energy orb hits her, resulting in her being forced out of her IS.

Garo noticed her and that another orb was heading for her. He quickly carried her and avoided the orb. He soon got her somewhere safe while Zero distracted the Horror.

"Are you okay?" Garo asked.

Cecilia looked at him and blushed that a man was holding her in his arms. She felt weak but it was a good kind of feeling. It looked like a knight carrying a princess. She blushed and nodded. Garo lets her down.

"Who are you?" Cecilia asked.

"It doesn't matter, right now you need to get somewhere safe." Garo advised and Cecilia nodded before running away.

Garo looked to see Zero throwing her double-bladed sword like a boomerang again and it only slashed Crylis a few times before going back to Zero. Garo tried jumping off his twin's shoulder to get a strike at Crylis but the Horror knocked him into the stands, barely missing the unconscious students.

"Garo!" Zero called before trying to strike the Horror herself by throwing her double-bladed sword again but this time Crylis used his newfound flight abilities to dodge it before grabbing Zero and throwing her onto the recovering Garo.

"You okay?" Zero asked as she got off her brother.

"I've been through worse. " He answered as he and Zero stood up.

"This is gonna be tough especially when we don't have our horses yet!" Zero said. Crylis has an advantage in the sky and most Knights that have slain an aerial-type Horror has a Madou Horse already.

Garo looked at his wrist to talk to Zaruba but what he found may be a solution to the problem, his inactive IS still latched onto him.

"Zero, look!" Garo said, showing the IS to his sister.

Zero looked and saw her IS still latched onto her wrist as well.

"How!?" Zero asked.

"Tabane knows her stuff, I'll say that much." Zaruba remarked.

"This is certainly unprecedented in Makai Knight History!" Silva remarked as well.

The Makai Knight twins looked at each other.

"Let's use them!" Garo said and Zero nodded while Crylis was preparing for a charge.

"**This is the end!" **He said before actually trying to charge but a bright light consumed the two. Crylis stopped to shield his eyes. **"Nani!?"**

Cecilia managed to get a peak of what's happening and she gasped at it.

* * *

(In the Observation Room)

Both Chifuyu and Houki gasped at what's going on. Chifuyu regained her composure and looked at Houki.

"Looks like your sister outdid herself again. I can imagine her rubbing it in my face right now." She commented.

Houki didn't answer as she continued to watch with amazement.

* * *

(In the Arena)

The light died down and Crylis looked at them completely surprised as well as Cecilia. Garo and Zero were now in the ISs. A major difference is that their Soul Metal weapons are still their default weapons.

For Garo, he still had the same chestpiece and helmet but the gauntlets and boots were bigger, more detailed to match Garo's armor, the claws were sharper and Zaruba held on tightly to one of the fingers, the boots matched the armor as well and were more detailed as well, and lastly the wings were a bit more detailed and bigger.

For Zero, like her brother, had the same chestplate and helmet while her IS's gauntlets, boots, and wings were added. They were bigger, detailed, and fit to match the Makai Knight's armor. In her hands were her dual scimitars while Silva still hung around her partner's chest.

The two Knights looked at themselves in awe since their Soul Metal armor just merged with their ISs. Inside their helmets, their holographic interfaces came up along with a prerecorded message by none other than the mechanical bunny-eared genius herself, Tabane.

"_Hi hi, hi-de-ho~. It's everyone's favorite genius, Tabane Shinonono!" _Tabane introduced herself.

'_Tabane!' _The twins recognized as the message continued playing.

"_If you two, Ik-kun and Ma-chan, then that meant that I've proved my genius once again by having your ISs compatible with your Soul Metal armor! Hope you two enjoy what goodies these forms have to offer! Be sure to give my regards your sister and mine! Tabane out!" _She said before the message disappeared.

"I don't know if I should call her a genius or insane." Zero remarked as she and her twin looked at themselves.

"They can use an IS!" Cecilia remarked.

"**IS…" **Crylis growled before firing energy orbs.

"I guess we should give these enhancements a field test." Garo stated.

"Let's end this quickly before we run out of time." Zero said.

Garo and Zero slashed through the orbs with ease before taking off into the air. Crylis tried firing some more but the Knights were too fast in the air and any energy ball near them was deflected by the wings. Cecilia, Houki, and Chifuyu were amazed at the speed that Knights were at. Crylis tried flying away from them while he continued to fire.

"Zero, go straight up!" Garo instructed.

"Alright!" Zero answered as she flew above them.

Garo charged for Crylis head on with Crylis roaring and charging for him. Just as it looked like they were going to collide, Garo flew beneath Crylis only for Zero to fly in from above and plunge her swords deep into Crylis's abdomen before they crashed into the ground with an explosion.

Garo flew to where to smoke was and saw Zero okay.

"Looks like we're back at an even score now!" Zero said cheerfully. Their score was now 87-87.

Garo chuckled before he sees Cecilia approach them. She was in awestruck of them. The fact that Garo was a man and that he can use an IS is just…a surprise for Cecilia to say the least. She saw how fast he and Zero were in the air

"We should leave." He advised. Zero nodded before the two Knights flew off.

The two managed to land outside with only a few seconds left to spare. They reverted back to their civilian forms before huffing from exhaustion.

"Well, that was a thing…" Madoka said first.

"Well, at least we know Tabane will take any challenge and somehow succeed." Ichika added.

"This will make fighting flying Horrors a lot easier." Madoka commented as she looked at her inactive IS.

"But we have no idea if it affects our time limit though. If you haven't noticed, 99.9 seconds isn't exactly a long time." Ichika stated. He did have a point, their Soul Metal armors were powerful enough but they did have a short time limit and fusing them with the IS could definitely have a side effect.

"Silva, did the IS equip shave off a few seconds our standard time limit?" Madoka asked.

Silva needed a few seconds to notice the difference.

"The IS equip took off about 10-20 seconds, it's hard to tell the specifics." She answered.

"Well, we're not given a whole lot of time to begin with.' Ichika admitted.

"We could always try to put the timers in our HUDs." Madoka stated.

"We'll do that later but right now, let's head back in before any of the other students wake up." Ichika said before he and Madoka went in.

* * *

(In the Observation Room)

"Great, one more thing to tell Tabane about." Chifuyu said before going into security footage here and editing it.

"What are you doing?" Houki asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm erasing the footage of Garo and Zero. Make it look like they weren't here." Chifuyu answered before erasing the footage regarding the two Makai Knights.

"What about that blast that hits Cecilia?" Houki asked.

"The girls will probably think it came from the twins." Chifuyu said. It was true, despite the blast coming out of nowhere, the students didn't see where it came from and the only ones they know that would attack Cecilia is the Orimura twins.

"What about Cecilia?" Houki asked.

"I have no real reason to erase her memories. Unlike you, Ichika and Madoka don't have to explain things as it is. Plus there's only two other witnesses besides her and that's me and you. We can deny what she claims besides I think this could change her opinion about men." Chifuyu answered.

"What do you mean?" Houki asked.

"Garo saved her." Chifuyu answered. A male saved Cecilia and proved that he could be better than her when it comes

Soon Chifuyu wrapped everything up and Maya started to stir a bit before waking up.

* * *

(In the Arena)

Everyone started to wake up as the twins approached Cecilia on the stage.

"What happened to you two?" Cecilia asked.

"Damned if I know." Madoka answered. "We were about to finish you but after seeing you get blasted away, we got blasted out the arena as well."

"We were knocked out upon impact." Ichika lied. "So what happens to our match now?"

"_The match is concluded. The winners of the match are the Orimura twins." _The referee announced, checking the stats of their ISs before she and the other students were knocked out.

"So I lost…" Cecilia said but not quite in the way that the Orimura twins thought.

"I thought you would make a big deal out of this." Madoka thought out loud.

"Oh yeah…" Cecilia trailed off, recalling Garo saving her and carrying her. He even fought with such grace in Cecilia's mind.

"Hey, are you okay?" Madoka asked, snapping Cecilia out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh yes!" Cecilia answered, trying not to look like a fool.

"Good, so good fight." Ichika said as he stuck his arm out.

Cecilia thought about it. Normally she refused such a thing but Ichika and Garo proved their strength and started to have doubts about her beliefs in gender inequality.

"…likewise."Cecilia said as she shook the hand.

* * *

(In an unknown location)

"Crylis has been slain, hasn't he?" The hooded man asked as he sat on his chair.

"Yes, this time by Zero." A servant confirmed.

"Ah yes, the first female Makai Knight. She has been proving to be a worthy Knight." The hooded man remarked.

"Yes, my lord."

"No matter, neither she nor Garo are any closer towards stopping us. Besides I have what I need." The hooded man said as he held the necklace.

"What happens now?"

"For now, we'll wait. It's their turn to make a move. Until any further development, just work on finding the relic." The hooded man instructed.

"As you wish, my lord." The servant said before leaving.

The hooded man held the amulet close to him.

"The Makai Knights will fall."

* * *

**AN: Well, there's the debut of the Golden Knight and Silver Knight ISs along with their form combined with the Soul Metal Armors. I would like to thank the fellow authors who helped me came up with this along with the ones that helped me came up with a few of the scenes (You guys are awesome!). ****Anyways, this is going to take some getting used to but, like I said, I'll handle it. Also, I have not come up with any pairings so give me your opinions. Now then, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concerns. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	3. Rin

**AN: Hey guys! How's it going? I'll admit, I'm a bit behind here on my work regarding fan fiction but I'll get to that at the end because right now, I want to focus on Garo right now because the new anime got me so pumped! Now, showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or Garo

* * *

Chapter 3: Rin

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Were the chants that rang through the air as people cheered on between two ISs fighting in the center of an arena.

One IS looked standard-issue while the other had a goldish-tan color with the black stripes.

The different colored one looked like it was winning before the other IS pulled out its sword to strike only to be slashed back in return. It flew to the barrier of the arena before being stabbed.

"There's your winner, folks! The amazing Amazon!" The person announced.

The crowd kept cheering as the Amazon IS walked back to the locker room with the other one behind it.

* * *

(In the Locker Room)

"You really gave me one heck of a fight to work." A young lady said. She had long purple hair with green eyes and clear skin. She walked up to her opponent who was changing.

"Yeah, good game. We really gave the crowd their money's worth." She commented as she continued changing. "No wonder your IS is called Jungle Warrior, that was savage." The girl said, she faced a few matches but the Jungle Warrior was nothing like she has ever seen.

"I wouldn't say that, you did just as good. Speaking of which, you lasted 5 seconds longer than my previous match and even gave me a few good hits." The A pilot commented.

"So? What of it, Akane?"

Akane only had a devilish smile as placed her face near the girl's neck.

"It makes you worthy of my attention…" She said before opening her mouth and going for her.

Later, Akane walked out of the locker room before letting out a small burp.

"I'll tell the manager you don't need the money…at all." She joked before laughing to herself.

* * *

**Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the Blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.**

**(Play In My World by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D)**

**The song starts off with the Garo and Zero swords on the screen which are soon replaced with Zaruba and Silva. Soon everything in front of the camera was replaced with the title.**

**[Dark side in my heart is. Nugisarenai kako no kanashimi. It's alright kokoro ni mo nai. Blastar hanachi te wo nobashita.] We soon see the Orimura twins walking through the city. They talked to each other casually as well as to their Madogu but in the mirrors nearby, Ichika's reflection was replaced with Garo while Madoka's was replaced with Zero.**

**[Sakete toorenai michi wa. Itsu kara ka konna data. Shoshite daremo inakunatta.] The camera then changes to the inside of a cathedral where the light is shined through the stain glass window and behind it were several of the armored Makai Knights, Garo and Zero included. They were soon replaced with girls and Chifuyu, in her Makai outfit, was among them. The camera soon moved to another room in the cathedral where Ichika and Madoka's back were facing each other and were at a good distance. In their hands were there swords and they gripped them tightly.**

**Then the scene is replaced with Horror blood being spilled on the floor.**

**[Unmei nante kuso kurae. Yarikirenakute cry for pride!] In a mixture of blue and green flames, Garo and Zero were side-by-side before looking up at the dark version of Garo, Jaaku. **

**[Ah ah ah alone in my world. Hibikiku ai no uta. Yuganda sekai magatte negai. Kuzuresatte iku risou to ashita. Haite suteru hodo ni taikutsu data. Good bye, precious life.] Back in the room where Horror blood was spilled on the floor, Chifuyu was investigating it along with the corpses of Horrors surrounding it. She quickly turned out to see Ichika and Madoka killing a couple of Horrors that were coming for her with their swords. They turned around and smiled at her. She returned the smiled before pulling out her enchanted pistol and shooting the nearby Horrors.**

**[Unmei nante nurikaete. Kizu darake ni natte try for pride!] Ichika looked at the field where he and Madoka trained as kids with their masters watching before leaving. **

**[Ah ah ah alone in my world! Soredemo ai wo utau.] Madoka looked at the playground where she and Ichika played as kids with Chifuyu watching before leaving.**

**[Hizunda sekai todokazu negai.] Chifuyu looked at the ceiling of their house where she and her younger sibling would watch the stars before leaving.**

**[Kizuki ageteku kizuna to ashita. Haite sutete mo kekkyoku taisetsu nana. It's my precious life.] The city was lit in the night time and the twins along with the girls were in there ISs overlooking the city.**

**[Dark cloud in my heart is. Harewatari michi ni hikari was shashita. Let's fight osore wa nai. Moroha no tsurugi furikazashita.] Back on the twins' walk, the girls were trying to catch up to them as they presumed their path. That was until they bumped into Chifuyu who just sighed and gave them a smiled before the twins ran through her. The song ends with Ichika and Madoka pulling out their swords and slashing the screen.**

* * *

(In the morning at IS Academy)

"And there, it is done." Madoka said as she placed a talisman under a locker with Ichika doing the same with a window. The twins spent their morning setting up Makai defenses all around the academy to help protect Houki from Horrors.

She was still trying to get used to the Makai World as well as the Orimura siblings being protectors of humanity as Makai Knights and Chifuyu as a Priestess. Madoka packed up while Ichika walked to her.

"So now that we've set talismans to help detect Horrors here…what now?" Madoka asked.

"Go on patrol in search of Gates." Ichika answered but his ring spoke.

"Don't you guys have classes to attend?" Zaruba reminded. He does have a valid point, Houki was still infected with the blood of Horrors. It was for the best that they should keep an eye on her even if it does mean to continue being students here.

"Indeed, it would be wiser to maintain your cover especially regarding Houki's condition." Silva agreed.

"I'm sure Chifuyu would understand." Ichika responded. She was Houki's homeroom teacher and a Makai Priestess, she should be able to watch Houki just as well as he and Madoka.

"Actually, I'm not sure about that." Madoka intervened. "Chifuyu told us we do have to go to class. We can always go on patrol during the night. If we don't…." Madoka trailed off, not wanting to think of what kind of punishment Chifuyu would have in mind. Over the years, Chifuyu learned several spells to "discipline" the twins.

"Fair enough, besides my back just healed from the burns." Ichika stated before walking up to his locker. He opened it and soon love letters poured out to pile around his feet. He just stared at them with a blank look on his face.

"Oh my, looks like you became popular, Ichika." Silva remarked, earning a glare from the male Makai Knight.

"My brother, the player." Madoka joked before opening her locker with the same thing happening. She stared at them as well. "…You gotta be kidding me." She remarked, which was exactly that Ichika thought.

"I guess Madoka got some fans too." Zaruba remarked looking at the pile of love letters all around the twins.

"Hm, and there are only girls here." Silva observed. "I suppose something Yuri might happen." She teased.

Madoka looked at her talking necklace with a very annoyed look on her face.

"First of all, I'm straight. Meaning that I like men." Madoka clarified.

"A Madogu can dream." Silva responded earning a flick from the head from her partner.

"What the heck are we supposed to do with these?" Ichika wondered as he gathered his pile up with Madoka doing the same thing.

"Let's look at our options, I doubt you want to burn or throw those away." Zaruba remarked.

"I might." Madoka said as she went through her duster for her lighter.

Ichika just sighed before putting all the letters in a garbage bag that he found.

"I'll take care of that." Ichika said, carrying the bag before placing it into a closet. "Come on, we have a class to attend." He soon started walking.

Madoka nodded and followed.

"You know Ichika, you should do something about that look on your face." Madoka stated, noticing the cold face on her brother.

"Sorry, I can't. It's been like this for a while now. As my twin, you should know that." Ichika responded.

"Man, girls can't respond to you like that. No wonder there were so many letters instead of approaches." Madoka remarked.

"That's fine. As if I need something like that." Ichika retorted, already annoyed at this particular conversation.

"No, it's not fine. This isn't something that Rika would want."

Ichika immediately stopped and turned to face his twin.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a neutral look and tone.

"I mean that you have to move on, otherwise-." Before Madoka could finish, she got tackled onto the floor by her brother. He pulled her by the collar.

"Listen! Stop talking about Rika like that! No one can! Not even you, my twin sister!" Ichika stated with an extremely angered tone in his voice.

"W-Wait, Ichika! I was just trying to cheer-!" Madoka didn't finish due to a punch coming for her face.

* * *

(Later at class)

Houki opened the door and walked to her class.

"Morning, Houki." Madoka greeted.

Houki faced her.

"Morning-." Houki stopped herself when she saw a black eye on Madoka's face. "What happened to you?"

"Just a tiny disagreement with Ichika." Madoka answered, pointing at the male Orimura who was talking to Zaruba.

"Tiny?" Houki said, surprised that Madoka managed to annoy her brother up to the point of assault.

"It's only big if it includes swords." Madoka said, she faced worse before besides when thinking about it, she did brought it upon herself. "Anyways, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Houki said, she would've want to find out more but she could see that Madoka had an expression that said, "Don't ask."

Houki took her seat and looked at the ring on her finger before Chifuyu came in. She laid her stuff on her desk before facing the entire classroom.

"Everyone, get suited up. We're going to be training in basic maneuvers outside." Chifuyu announced.

* * *

(Outside)

Chifuyu, wearing sweatpants and sweater, was using her magic to heal Madoka's black eye while they and Ichika were waiting for the girls.

Ichika approached Madoka.

"Hey, sorry about punching you, Madoka." Ichika apologized, he really didn't mean to and he felt really guilty about doing so.

"It's okay." Madoka answered. "At hindsight, I knew I really shouldn't have brought Rika up."

Ichika then sat next to his twin.

"But that doesn't justify me punching you. I'm better than that." Ichika brought up. He was the inheritor of the Golden Knight, Garo. One of the best Makai Knights in the Order. Which also meant that he was beyond losing his calm composure from the past but he couldn't. What happened to Rika was Ichika's weakness and his sisters knew that well.

"Just this once, I'll forgive you for it since I was the one who brought it up." Madoka started before her face turned into a smile. "But next time, don't expect me to give you another free hit. You have to earn it."

Ichika smiled.

"I expect nothing less." He answered.

Chifuyu smirked at the scene as she was finishing up Madoka's eye. Soon she was done and placed the brush in her pocket.

"Good that you two are finally getting along right now. Anyways, I've received a letter from the Watchdog. We are to report to her afterschool today for a special assignment." Chifuyu said.

"What kind?" Ichika asked.

"Beats me but I won't mind going on this hunt with you two." Chifuyu said. "I haven't done many hunts off-campus lately and I do need practice on my magic."

Just then they see the rest of the class coming out with Maya at the head.

"We'll talk about this later." Ichika said, earning a nod from his sisters. The Orimura siblings soon approached the class with Chifuyu facing them. She cleared her throat.

"As I said earlier ago, we're going to be practicing basic maneuvers with the IS." Chifuyu recapped.

"How come the Orimura twins don't have to change into the undersuits?" A student asked.

"It's a preference." Chifuyu answered. "Anyways, onto the practice…" She soon faced her siblings. "Orimura twins, try flying with your ISs." She instructed.

Both twins nodded before activating their ISs. The Gold and Silver Knight appeared with their faceplates opened up revealing the twins' faces.

"Good, now fly up." Chifuyu instructed.

The two nodded before flying up high in only a matter of seconds. The two stayed in the air for a little bit.

"You guys are getting the hang of this real fast." Zaruba commented.

"These ISs are based off of Garo and Zero, so other than a few differences, it feels the same as our Soul Metal suits."

Soon they heard Chifuyu's voice via comms.

"Okay, now try doing a sudden dive and then come to a complete halt. The target is 10cm above the ground." She said.

"Race you!" Madoka said before diving first at a high speed.

"Hey!" Ichika called before racing after her.

Madoka soon stopped herself when she was at the target destination and soon so was Ichika.

"Beat you!" Madoka gloated, earning a slight glare from Ichika.

"It's not a fair race when you take a head-start." Ichika argued before the two landed their feet on their ground.

"Not a bad start." Chifuyu remarked before looking at the rest of the class. "I expect all of you to follow their examples."

As she was talking, Ichika and Madoka both noticed that Cecilia was in her own little world. It didn't take a genius to tell that Cecilia was thinking about Garo; how he saved her during that fight with Horror Crylis. Ichika was just thankful that not only Cecilia's attitude improved a bit but also that she doesn't know Garo's true identity. The last thing he needed was some sort of obsessed fan.

"Now then…" Chifuyu started, turning to her younger siblings. "Madoka, I want you to withdraw your long-range weapon and get a good sight from a distance." She soon turned her head towards Ichika. "Ichika, pull out your close-range weapon. You goal is to land to a hit on your sister. The purpose of this is to show the capabilities of the weapons of the IS. Am I clear?"

"Hai." Both twins answered.

"Good, get set up." She soon turned towards the rest of the class. "All of you, back up and begin taking mental notes."

The twins' faceplates closed and the Silver Knight flew up high in the air before taking out her sniper and aiming for Golden Knight. She pulled the trigger before Golden Knight flew back and flown straight up into the air while deflecting the shots being fired.

As they were sparring, Houki was watching and once again became astonished by their fighting styles. Chifuyu approached her.

"How are you? Feeling alright?" Chifuyu asked.

"Yeah…" Houki answered, but that was a lie. In her head, questions are still taking over. Along with the revelation of them being Horror Hunters.

"I could tell, you know." Chifuyu said, seeing through her bluff.

Houki sighed, knowing that Chifuyu won't let this conversation slide.

"But you don't have to say anything. I know this is new to see but know that they are still your friends. Which is why they used that strength to protect you. Keep that in mind." Chifuyu added before resuming to monitor the fight.

Houki just stared at her before looking back at Golden Knight.

* * *

(Outside)

"So this is IS Academy, huh?" A young girl remarked as she was standing outside the entrance. She had a petite figure, green eyes, and had light brown hair tied in twintails with a yellow ribbon at both sides.

She smirked as she walked into the entrance.

* * *

(Later at night time)

"You're such a party pooper, you know that?" Madoka added as she and Ichika were getting their bikes ready. They pulled them out onto the street where Chifuyu, in her priestess outfit, was waiting for them.

Due to them winning the duel against Cecilia, Ichika became the class representative, much to his dismay. He tried refusing and resigning the role to either Cecilia or Madoka but it looked like the girls didn't listen to him. They even had a welcoming party which the twins decided to ditch or at least, Ichika did.

"We have work to do especially if the Watchdog wants to see us again." He pointed out. He did have a point, most members of the Makai Order can't really enjoy the simple pleasures of life for various reasons especially being called by the Watchdog.

Chifuyu gave Ichika the red letter. He burned it and allowed the message to form. He read it.

"Report to the Watchdog for briefing on a special assignment." He read before it faded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Zaruba asked before Ichika and Chifuyu got on one bike while Madoka went for the other. They soon drove off.

"By the way, shouldn't you be watching Houki?" Ichika asked Chifuyu.

"She'll be safe with the charms and runes we placed in the Academy, there is also Zaruba's ring. Besides, it's been a while since I've been on a mission like this." Chifuyu stated.

"Fair enough."

* * *

(At the Watchdog Center)

"You called us?" Ichika asked as they approached the Watchdog.

"Yes, a dangerous Horror has surfaced and I require the assistance of you and your sisters to handle the situation." The Watchdog explained.

"Of course, Madam Watchdog. Just instruct us on how to purge this evil and we will see it gone." Chifuyu answered. Her siblings nodded in agreement.

They soon heard footsteps and a man stepped out from the shadows. He is a 5 foot 6 inch tall young man with short, messy black hair and, blue eyes. Dark pants, a white T-shirt covered by a dark vest, with a very dark gray duster around it.

"You?" Ichika asked, familiar of this man's face.

"I'm Satoshi Yamitsume, I'm…an assistant to the Watchdog here." Satoshi introduced himself before sticking him arm out. "Let's get along."

"Let's." Chifuyu answered, speaking for the Orimura siblings before they shook their hands with his. Satoshi then looked at the Orimura twins.

"It's a good to see you guys again. Especially as Knights." Satoshi said.

"You know him?" Chifuyu asked her siblings.

"Yeah, we crossed paths with him during our apprentice days." Madoka explained.

"I consider them as a second family to me." Satoshi further explained with a smile before looking at Ichika. "I heard what happened to Rika. I'm sorry…"

"It's in the past." Ichika assured before the Watchdog caught their attention.

"Onto the matter at hand…" The Watchdog started.

"We have located a Horror taking part in the underground IS arena." Satoshi continued.

"Underground arena?" Ichika inquired.

"Yes, illegal and dangerous as well. The Horror is disguised as a combatant there and devoured several humans." Satoshi explained. There are several illegal activities regarding the IS such as criminal organizations, illegal drones, and inhumane experimentation. Underground fighting with them is not really much of a surprise.

"Unfortunately, we didn't get a clear mark on the Horror." The Watchdog finished.

"So how will we know which fighter is the Horror?" Madoka asked.

"We know that there's going to be a tournament there in a couple days called the Iron Banner Event. We have no doubt that Horror will participate in that tournament." Satoshi finished before getting out a couple papers from his duster. "We managed to pry this invitation off a participant called The Exo. One of the Orimura sisters will pose as The Exo while Ichika can keep a close eye as an audience member or manager of The Exo."

"I'll take the role of the Exo." Madoka volunteered. In hindsight, Madoka was the ideal choice for playing as The Exo. She's the first female Makai Knight, user of a unique IS, and looked young enough to be a fighter there as well.

Chifuyu looked at Ichika.

"What do you think, Ichika? Who should pose as the manager?" She asked.

"It makes no difference to me. I'm fine, either way." Ichika answered.

"Well, it would be more believable if Chifuyu poses as the manager." Zaruba stated. "She's old enough, and due to this prejudiced society based on gender; she's more credible than you are. No offense, guys."

"None taken." Ichika and Satoshi responded.

"Then it's settled." The Watchdog declared as Satoshi handed the two sisters the papers they needed.

"Just to let you know, the qualifier match is happening in a couple hours. I'd head there now if I were you." Satoshi advised.

"We'll do that. It's been nice meeting you, Satoshi. I hope we can work together on other missions." Chifuyu said before leaving.

"Ditto." Madoka agreed before following her sister.

"Good luck on your mission!" Satoshi said before looking at Ichika. "I'll see you around too."

Satoshi bowed before leaving. Ichika looked and saw the Watchdog gone as well.

"So what do you want to do now, Ichika?" Zaruba asked. "We can spend the night on patrol or help your sisters."

"I suppose that I can spend a couple hours on patrol besides they appear to have the situation under control." Ichika said before leaving the building and saw Madoka's bike gone. "Besides, there's really no reason for me to come before the tournament. We already know that the Horror will participate in the tournament meaning she already won a qualifying match so she's long gone by now."

"Good point, but still, you don't want to support your sister especially when she's your twin?" Zaruba said.

Ichika seemed to think about it.

"Alright, after an hour, we'll go there." Ichika decided, thinking of supporting her as a way of saying sorry for the black eye. He got on his bike along with his helmet before driving. "You can track Silva, right?" Ichika asked, since the address was written on the papers his sisters took.

"Yeah but only if she lets me which should be no problem." Zaruba answered.

"Good." Ichika said before driving back into the city.

* * *

(With the Orimura Sisters)

Madoka stopped her bike before she and Chifuyu got off to see a warehouse.

"This must be the place." Chifuyu assumed as she looked at the address on the paper.

The two entered the warehouse and saw a couple guards in front of what appears to be a large crate.

"Can we help you?" A guard asked.

"We here to 'move' the cargo here." Madoka said, remembering instructions that she read on the way here.

"We're gonna need verification."

"Here." Chifuyu said, handing the invitation and the fake IDs that were supplied.

The guards read it for a few moments before giving them back.

"Everything seems to be in order." One guard said.

"Go on through." The other responded before opening the crate, revealing a staircase.

The girls went through and as they continued climbing down, they heard chants and cheering. They soon made it to the bottom where they see a match wrapping up and people were cheering and booing.

"Hm, I know this isn't my place to judge, but you think any person in today's society would use the IS for something more meaningful than this." Madoka remarked.

"Humans may be aggressive, stupid, selfish, and certainly violent. But what sets them apart from Horrors is that humans can change even if it takes years. And our goal is to make sure humanity has that time to change. But, like you said, it's not our place to judge them. Our place is to protect them." Chifuyu summarized before a man in a formal suit approached them.

"Excuse me, can I help you girls?" The man asked.

Chifuyu gave the papers to him and read over it.

"Oh! The Exo! My apologies, we were expecting you here quite awhile ago." The man remarked.

"We got pulled up in our own business but it's taken care of now. I'm Mira Hoshino, the Exo's manager." Chifuyu introduced herself as.

"I see, it's a pleasure to meet you both." The man said. "Follow me so I can escort your client to the locker room."

The two sisters nodded as they were led to the locker room.

"Here we are, Exo. If I were you, I'd get ready because your match is starting in about 30 minutes. That should give you enough time to dress up."

"Thank you, that'll do." Madoka said before the man left.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go in and get changed." Chifuyu said as she pointed at the door.

"Uh…I didn't bring an IS suit…." Madoka trailed off in a nervous tone.

Chifuyu pulled out her brush and made a Makai Rune in the air before tapping it. Soon it transformed into a small circle and Chifuyu reached into it. She pulled out a bag and the small portal faded. She gave it to Madoka, who peeked into it. She soon immediately closed it.

"There is no way I'm wearing that!" A furious but blushing Madoka exclaimed as she gave the bag back to Chifuyu.

Chifuyu just pushed the bag against Madoka's chest.

"I'm not the one who made this. Tabane sent this plus it's mandatory here." Chifuyu explained.

"Nothing you can say or do will get me to wear that!" Madoka said before huffing and looking away from her sister.

"Oh boy…" Silva remarked, she knew how this ends. And it's not in Madoka's favor.

Madoka soon felt a jolt of lightning striking her. She fell on the floor with smoke escaping her body. Chifuyu smiled as she blew her brush and placed it away.

"Ok…you…win." Madoka said as she got up. She took the bag and walked into the locker room.

Chifuyu just leaned against the wall.

"I wonder what Ichika was doing…" She wondered.

* * *

(With Ichika)

Garo stabbed the abdomen of a Lesser Horror, that he found on patrol, before it exploded. The score between him and his sister was 88-87 now. Garo sheathed his sword before reverting back to Ichika.

"Well, that's another down." Ichika remarked.

"Indeed, it's a good thing we ran into this guy trying to consume someone." Zaruba commented.

Ichika then decided to take a small break by sitting down against the wall. He went into his coat pocket and pulled out Rika's brush. Several memories flowed through his head as he looked at it.

* * *

_(2 years ago)_

_"Master!" Rika called in horror as Anon shield her from an attack that cost him his life. The Horror looked at her and she got her brush out._

_"I wonder what you taste like, Priestess." The Horror wondered before it tried to grab him only for Ichika to appear and slash him._

_"Rika! Get a hold of yourself!" He yelled as he held the Horror back. "Don't let his sacrifice to save you be in vain!" He kicked the Horror away and slashed him across the eyes._

_"R-Right!" Rika held out her brush and casted a fireball, slamming into the Horror's face._

"_You bitch!" The Horror cursed as he stepped back and slapped the embers off his face._

"_Don't screw with us!" Ichika said as he raised his sword and cut his circle of light. His armor fell from it and merged with him but the helmet's eyes were shut tight. Soon they opened, revealing a bright silver color in each eye. This meant that Garo recognized Ichika as its new inheritor._

"_Damn you…Garo!" The Horror cursed before rushing at the Golden Knight in an attempt to cleave him into two. But Garo dodged the attack and slashed him from below._

"_This is for master!" Rika__ blasted a volley of lightning from her brush and struck the Horror head on, leaving its skin scorched and fried. _

_"This is the end for you..." Garo held up his lighter below his sword and turned it on, allowing the green flames to lick across the blade. Garo sent a green flame slash at the Horror and was hit by it. The Horror barely stood as Garo was approaching him._

_"Dammit." It tried going for the door only to be kicked out. _

_A female Zero with dark gray eyes appeared and held both her swords. Chifuyu was behind her and noticed Anon's bleeding body._

_"Anon-san!" Chifuyu ran past the Horror and knelt down by her colleague's body. She checked for vital signs...only to deem him as dead._

_"Kisama!" Zero plunged both of her swords through the Horror's chest and tore them out, completely bisecting it. It exploded with Zero wiping the blood off her swords as Garo approached her. Zero and Garo stared at each other._

_"You don't look bad in that armor." Zero complimented._

_"I can say the same about you. Still though..." Garo looked at the mourning Rika._

_Garo walked up to the kneeling girl. He immediately wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. _

_"I'm sorry..."_

_Rika did nothing and accepted the hug. _

_"Ichika, the time limit…" Zaruba reminded._

_"Right." Both Garo and Zero dismissed their armors._

_Ichika felt Rika crying into his outfit but comforted her nonetheless._

_"It'll be okay..." He assured._

_He gently patted her on the back. They stayed that way for an extended amount of time. Eventually, Rika calmed down and fell asleep in his arms. Ichika then carried her._

_"Come on, we have to report back to the order." He said before Chifuyu and Madoka took Anon's body._

_Later on, a proper funeral was held for Anon. Rika stayed behind after the recessions, watching over her master's grave. It wasn't until an hour later that Ichika returned to find her still there. He draped a blanket over her shoulders to help warm herself in the cool night. _

_"Here, so you won't catch a cold."_

"_Thank you." Rika stated._

_"He meant a lot to you, didn't he?" Ichika asked._

_"He was the only family I had left since my parents were consumed by Horrors."_

_"I see."_

_"Why did it have to be him? And now what happens next? I'm still an apprentice and I have no master." Rika feared. She lost her family and master. There was nothing left for her and she was practically an apprentice, still new to spell casting and far from being a full-fledged Priestess. She wanted to be a proud Makai Priestess like her family._

_"Actually, Chifuyu is going to try to talk the Senate into making her your new master." Ichika said."R-really?" Rika was wide-eyed._

_"Yeah. And I'm sure it will go well. Chifuyu can be pretty persuasive..." Ichika spoke from experience._

"_And not to mention she became full-fledged at a very young age." Zaruba added in._

_Chifuyu soon approached them._

"_Consider it done." She said. "I talked to a few of the Senate Priests that attended and they approved."_

"_That was fast…" Rika remarked, it's been two seconds since Zaruba added that comment._

"_I have a knack for something like that. Anyways, from now on, you'll be living with us so I can help progress your training. Any objections?" Chifuyu asked, who was partly excited about getting an apprentice. Sure, she taught the IS but in the Makai Order, training an apprentice is a huge honor._

"_None from me…Master." Rika answered before bowing in respect. She got up with an enthusiastic smile on her face._

* * *

(Present)

"Ichika!" Zaruba called.

Ichika was immediately pulled from memory lane as he placed the brush back in his pocket. He looked at Zaruba.

"What is it, Zaruba?"

"Your sister's match is going to start." Zaruba brought up.

Ichika got up.

"Alright, you know how to get us in?" Ichika asked as he started walking towards his bike.

"Yup, Silva sent me the details. I'll tell you on the way." Ichika said before getting on his bike and driving it there.

Unknown to him, a hooded figure watched him leave from atop the roof of a nearby building.

"We will soon meet, Golden Knight. And when we do…I have to 'thank' you for all your hard work." He said before leaving.

* * *

(With the Orimura sisters)

Chifuyu knocked on the door of the locker room.

"Madoka, are you done yet?"

"There is NO way in hell that I am coming out dressed like this!" Madoka stated.

"Madoka, stop being such a child and get out of there…or else I have to use one my 'special' spells. You hear me?" Chifuyu replied, getting her Madou Brush out just in case.

"Mou…you win…" Madoka answered before opening the door. Chifuyu got a good look at her and Madoka's IS suit was…different than most. It was mostly black with white down the middle, but to Madoka, the most embarrassing thing about this suit was that it was revealing the sides of her body. But Madoka still had Silva wrapped around her neck and Silver Knight was still latched on her wrist.

"You look cute." Chifuyu complimented but Madoka clearly had an annoyed look.

"That's what I said!" Silva remarked before being flicked in the head by her partner.

"Shut it…" A blushing Madoka said.

"Seriously though, why do you hate being dressed up like that? It's only for this job." Chifuyu pointed out. Any member of the Makai Order knows that it is their mission to seal the Horrors that they were assigned to or come across by any means necessary. Even if it meant doing something degrading but the strange part is that Madoka knows that. So what's holding her back?

"Uh…well…" Madoka trailed off, looking for an excuse. Truth be told, she didn't like this outfit because it emphasized her small figure. Compared to her siblings, not only was she the youngest but she also had a petite body. She didn't want to look small or weak in front of anybody but she can't let anyone know that especially her siblings. Plus she also felt naked without her trademark duster and Ginroken; her Soul Metal swords. "Look, does it really matter? Let's just get this thing over with!" Madoka said, not really wanting to answer the question.

But to Chifuyu, the embarrassed look on Madoka's face was enough for an answer.

"Alrighty then…" Just then the man from before approached them.

"Exo, you're on in five minutes." He reminded.

Madoka looked at Chifuyu.

"Go, I'll be watching you from the stands." Chifuyu said before leaving.

"Now, come with me. I'll take you to your side of the arena." The man gestured and Madoka nodded before following him.

Chifuyu soon found a seat and watched the arena, waiting for the match to start.

"This seat empty?" A male voice said.

Chifuyu turned her head to see Ichika.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come." Chifuyu commented.

"She may be a bit of trouble to me sometimes but she is my twin sister. I wanna support her in any way possible." He answered before sitting down next to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer started and everyone was silent, meaning that the match was going to begin. "Are you ready for a fight of the IS!?"

The crowd cheered, except for Ichika and Chifuyu.

"Then allow us to give you a sneak peek of the upcoming Iron Banner tournament with our little own qualifying match. Whoever wins, advances to the tournament. So let's see which one of lucky combatants gets to go!" He declared, allowing the match to begin with the two fighters introducing themselves through the two doors across from each other on each side of the arena.

The first IS to come out was the Silver Knight but with some of her skin showing.

"What is Madoka wearing?" Ichika asked, noticing the difference between his twin in her duster and whatever outfit she's wearing.

"Just a gift from Tabane to make Madoka's entry a little more….credible." Chifuyu answered, chuckling at Madoka's response of wearing it.

"I see." Ichika said, feeling a bit sorry for his twin at the moment.

"Making her first qualifying match debut is The Exo!" The announcer introduced.

People were cheering as the Silver Knight waved at the crowd. Soon the other door opened and a standard-issue IS walked out with a helmet obscuring the face of the pilot.

"And our next fighter is from the Osaka district of the fighting ring…Give a warm welcome to the Gladiator!"

Like Madoka, people started cheering for the Gladiator as she raised her arms and waved to the crowd.

"These fighters come up with such weird names…" Zaruba commented.

The two ISs walked to the center of the arena where a referee stood between them.

"Alright, you two know the rules but this is just a reminder." The referee started with both girls nodded. "Number one: no killing. Number 2: no flying, for obvious reasons. Number 3: The fight is over when your IS deactivates, shield depletion, or if the opponent announces her forfeit. And lastly…no attacks that'll put the audience or arena in jeopardy. Am I clear?"

The two fighters nodded.

"Good, ready?" The referee asked before walking back and blowing the whistle. "Fight!"

The two ISs flew back away from each other. Silver Knight pulled out her two swords while the Gladiator pull out a sword and shield.

The two then charged at each other and before they could clash, Silver Knight jumped over her and quickly turned in an attempt to strike but Gladiator barely blocked it with her shield. Silver Knight did a sweep, making Gladiator crash on the ground. Silver Knight held her swords and brought them down quickly and harshly on Gladiator's shield, making it crack.

The Gladiator kicked her away and got back up before bashing Silver Knight with her shield a few times, making her energy shield counter go down a bit.

"She's holding back…" Ichika observed. He knew his twin's moves very well since they began sparring as apprentices. If Madoka was giving it her all, then the match would be over in less then 5 minutes.

"Don't forget that she has a cover to maintain as well." Chifuyu explained. "If she wants to get into the Iron Banner tournament with no suspicion than she has to hold back in order to make herself as a credible fighter."

"I see…" Ichika replied.

Back to the fight, Silver Knight dodged Gladiator's sword before kicking her in the back. She soon rushed at her as Gladiator stood up. She managed to get her off guard and managed to land multiple hits on her.

Silver Knight finished things off with Gladiator flying and skidding across the floor. She finally stopped against the wall. Gladiator was about to get up but Silver Knight's foot was already on her chest with her blade pointed at Gladiator's faceplate.

"Concede and the fight will be over." Silver Knight offered.

Gladiator looked at her but it was clear that the pilot was thinking underneath the helmet's faceplate.

"Fine…" Gladiator decided.

"Let them hear it." Silver Knight said, not letting her off the hook that easy.

"I concede!" Gladiator announced and the crowd went wild.

"And there's your winner; the Exo!" The referee announced as Silver Knight helped Gladiator up.

The two ISs waved to the crowd and Akane was at the bleachers. She eyed Silver Knight.

"My, my…I certainly look forward to my match with her." Akane noted.

* * *

(Later in the locker room)

Ichika and Chifuyu were waiting in the hall for Madoka to get changed back.

"So any ideas on who this Horror might be?" Ichika asked.

"I haven't got a hint since we got here." Zaruba answered.

"Same, she's good but hopefully, she can't pass up a good match with Madoka." Chifuyu assured.

"True enough." Ichika said before Madoka came out. She looked at Chifuyu.

"Please don't make me wear that again…" She begged.

"Sorry but you have to wear that in the tournament." Chifuyu insisted, much to Madoka's dismay.

"Aw come on!" Madoka let out with a big audible sigh. "I guess nothing can be done about it…"

"It's not so bad, you finally got to show off your figure." Silva teased, earning a flick on the head from her partner. "Mou!"

Madoka looked at her twin.

"Anything interesting on patrol?"

"Only a Lesser Horror but that's it. Anyways, let's go. We have class tomorrow." Ichika said before the three Orimura siblings left for the exit.

* * *

(In the manager's office nearby)

"I want a fight with the Exo." Akane requested.

"Are you sure?" The manager asked. Ever since that fight, Akane has been dying for a match with the Exo. She hasn't seen someone move that fast or deadly with an IS. Which made her even hungrier for her.

"That's a stupid question. Remember our deal." Akane asked as her eyes went white and she had a devilish smile on her face.

The manager gulped in nervousness, he knew what Akane was but he can't do anything to her, given his mortal status.

"I-I'll get you a fight with her in the tournament tomorrow night." The manager said.

"Now there's a good boy…" Akane said as she went back to her normal appearance.

Just then the door opened, revealing a secretary.

"Excuse me, sir-." Before the secretary can finish, Akane turned her hand into a claw and dug deep into the man's heart, killing him instantly. She looked back at the slightly fazed manager.

"What? I hate being interrupted." She said before digging in, eating the secretary until there was nothing left.

* * *

(The morning in IS Academy)

"The interclass tournament is right around the corner!" A student remarked. Class 1-1 was getting settled in and were beaming with excitement about the tournament especially with the first male IS user (unwillingly) representing them.

"That's right, did you hear Class 2 changed their rep?" Another student recalled.

Ichika and Madoka were minding their own business while talking to Houki.

"So no problems last night?" Ichika asked.

"I'm fine but I'm a bit shaken up." Houki answered.

"We're not going to blame you for that. We understand that this is all new to you." Madoka comforted.

"She's right, you have nothing to worry about." Zaruba assured. "Still got my ring?"

Houki nodded and showed her ring. Even if it was for protection, Houki blushed at the thought of Ichika giving her a ring. She placed her hand away quickly, she didn't want to give any of the other students the wrong idea.

"Oh, you mean they got a transfer student this morning?" A student asked. This caught their attention.

"A transfer student this late?" Ichika inquired.

"Yeah, I heard she's from China." That student answered but it gave the Orimura twins a sense of familiarity.

'_Don't I know someone from China?' _They both thought.

"Hmph. I wonder is she is here to hold balance with me." Cecilia wondered out loud.

The twins thought about it. If this is China's representative, then she must be strong. But this isn't any of their business though.

"Only Classses 1 and 4 have personal suits. This should be easy." Shizune remarked, remembering the duel between the Knight Twins and Blue Tears. But the Orimura twins knew better; nothing was ever easy.

"The info's outdated!" A new voice said. Everyone looked at where the voice came from. It was the new student representing Class 2. "Class 2 got a class rep with a personal suit, too! It won't be that easy to win."

"Rin?" Both Orimura twins recognized. Her real name was Lingyin Huang but the twins call her Rin for short. After Houki's family moved out due to the debut of the IS, Rin and her family moved in their spot.

During childhood and before the apprentice days, her family owned a restaurant where the twins would occasionally visit due to Chifuyu being busy with her IS pilot duties. And at school, Rin was constantly picked on and pranked due to her Chinese nationality. The Orimura twins were the only ones to stand up for her. But she moved back to China during junior high and it's obvious that a lot happened for her to become a class rep.

As they were reviewing their childhood memories, they found one in particular that caused Ichika to facepalm himself while Madoka just snickered quietly.

"What's wrong?" Zaruba whispered.

"Nothing, just cursing the young naïve Ichika from several years ago." Ichika answered as he took his hand away from his face. "I'll explain later."

"What happened?" Silva asked.

Madoka was going to explain but couldn't stop snickering. She soon stopped, wiping a tear in her eye.

"Yup, it's me. I'm the cadet representative from China, Fan Rinin!" Rin proudly declared. "And I'm here today to declare war!" She said as she pointed at the classroom with a smile. Several voices of the other students can be heard.

"So she's the transfer student in Class 2?"

"Cadet representative from China?"

"Who is she? And why is she acting friendly towards the twins?" Cecilia thought out loud. She wasn't jealous to her crush being on Garo, she was really just plain curious.

Houki, on the other hand, just felt threatened.

"I see you've changed throughout the years." Madoka asked, noticing her show-off attitude. Ichika was just mentally cursing himself. He unknowingly just made his job a whole lot harder now. Curse dense naïve early childhood.

"Well what do you want me to say!?" Rin asked, looking a bit offended. She then felt a bonk on the head. "Ow! What was that-!?" She didn't finish because she turned and saw Chifuyu.

"It's almost time for the homeroom class." Chifuyu said.

"C-Chifuyu…" Rin recognized and remembered.

"It's Ms. Orimura. Now get to your homeroom class or you're going to be late. Also… you're in my way." Chifuyu said with an authoritative tone in her voice.

"R-Right, sorry." Rin apologized as she allowed the eldest Orimura to walk in. Rin just turned to look at Ichika and Madoka. "I'll be back! Don't go anywhere, Ichika! Madoka, keep him in line for me please!" She declared before leaving.

"Why me…" Ichika quietly moaned as a comedic dark aura surrounded his body.

Madoka was just laughing at her twin's comedic misfortune until she got a bonk on the head from Chifuyu.

"Quiet, class is about to start." Chifuyu said. _'And don't laugh at your brother's obvious mistake or at least not here.'_

* * *

(Later at the cafeteria)

The Orimura twins and Houki were eating lunch before seeing Rin approach with a tray of food.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Madoka answered, much to Ichika's dismay but he did best to try not to show it. Rin soon took a seat next to Houki. "So interesting that you chose to come here without even a notice. Trying to surprise us or something?"

Rin nodded.

"Yup, you can say that." Rin answered.

"Still not getting along with Chifuyu?"

"It's not that, we're just different." Rin reasoned.

"So how have you been?" Ichika asked, slightly hoping that Rin forgot that memory.

"So now you decided to talk, huh? Well just to let you know, I've been well! But it's your turn to get sick or injured for once!" Rin barked back.

Ichika mentally frowned, she did not forget. He noticed a look from Houki that was asking for an explanation.

"So when did you become a representative?" Madoka asked.

"Well I was surprised to see both of you on the news! Especially, Ichika becoming the first male IS pilot. How did that happen?" Rin asked, really curious.

"It's…complicated." Ichika explained.

Houki soon decided to intervene as she placed both of her hands on the table.

"Can one of you two care to explain this?" She asked, curious about the twins' relationship with Rin.

"I have to admit, me and Silva are a bit curious as well." Zaruba commented.

"She's a childhood friend." Ichika answered.

"Childhood friend?" Houki asked, wanting a further clarification especially since she knew the twins during childhood as well.

Ichika noticed Rin with an annoyed look. It was kinda obvious to see why she was like this but Ichika can nothing but mentally sigh.

"She moved after you left." Madoka answered. She soon looked at Rin. "Rin, this is Houki Shinonono. We told you about her, didn't we?" She introduced.

"Ichika, get a grip and act normal!" Zaruba whispered and Ichika shook his head from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Houki is our first friend and you are our second…" Ichika answered.

"First…" Houki silently smiled.

"Hm, I see. Nice to meet you." Rin greeted as she faced Houki.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too." Houki replied.

Rin then looked at Ichika.

"So I heard you became the Class 1 Representative." Rin remarked.

"Yes, that's right." Ichika answered, wishing he wasn't.

"You know, if you want, I can help you with your IS practice drills? Wouldn't that be fun?" Rin asked with anticipation. "Madoka, you're welcome to join us too."

"No thanks, I'm good…" Madoka answered, trying very hard to suppress her laugh.

"Uh, I don't think that's-." Ichika started before seeing Houki intervening.

"Hey, it's my job to teach them!" Houki barked. Both twins and Madogu knew that was lie since she knew that the twins were at a farther level than her but they also had no reason to object since that lie actually got a lot of students off their back.

"Cat fight?" Silva asked her partner.

"Cat fight." Madoka replied back with a slight mischievous look on her face.

"You sure are quite a ladies' man." Zaruba remarked.

"I seriously don't need this." Ichika said, still seeing the two childhood friends bicker.

"I'll have you know that I knew them much longer than you! In fact, we're so close, the twins came to eat at my house several times!" Houki barked at Rin.

"Oh, what a coincidence. Same here. Ichika and Madoka came to my house to eat with us all the time in elementary school." Rin retorted, making Houki flabbergasted. She quickly turned to Ichika and Madoka, bringing them into this verbal catfight.

"One of you two, explain this to me! How come neither of you told me!?" She asked, demanding to know.

Madoka just smirked while Ichika, recollected himself to explain.

"Well, her family owned a Chinese restaurant. I and Madoka would often go there to get dinner, considering Chifuyu was busy with her IS pilot duties." Ichika explained, calming Houki a bit.

"What? So it's just a restaurant?" Houki asked, before having a relived expression on her face.

"Speaking of which, how is your old man doing?" Madoka asked, catching Rin a bit off-guard.

"W-Well, he's alright, I think." She answered before getting up. "Anyways, I'll see you two after school-."

"Actually, we're kinda busy today." Ichika said, remembering the Horror Hunt.

"That's right." Madoka recalled. "We usually leave the campus after school."

"Why?" Rin asked.

Houki knew why but obviously she knew that their jobs are supposed to be a secret and for a good reason. Plus to her, knowing something about them that Rin didn't felt like a win.

"Part-time job." Ichika lied.

"Part-time job?" Rin asked. 'What is it?"

"It varies but it keeps us up at night. Not that I don't mind." Madoka commented.

"Hmm…alright." Rin answered, but she didn't seem to buy it. She soon left the cafeteria.

* * *

(Later at the IS Arena)

Houki, who was using a mass-produced Uchigane, crashed into the ground and made a crater as Silver Knight floated in front of her with both swords out. She landed safely on the ground before the faceplate opened, revealing Madoka.

"Remind me again, why are we doing this?" Madoka asked, feeling a little bad for bruising up Houki a bit. They were doing this was for a few reasons. One, being to help the Orimura twins in adapting to IS combat, which they clearly have no problem dealing with. Two, Houki fought Ichika in a spar and wanted to see Madoka's skill. Her conclusion; both twins have different fighting styles but equally dangerous.

Houki just got up and held her sword but it was obvious that she was sweating from exhaustion. She soon collapsed in the crater. Madoka looked at the clock in her interface. It was almost time for the Iron Banner tournament.

"Oh no, I have to go." Madoka said before reverting her IS back to its standby mode. "I have to get ready. See you guys later!" She said as she ran to the exit.

"Should we go?" Zaruba asked.

"We can wait a bit." Ichika answered. "Besides…" He looked down at Houki was still in a crater.

He jumped into it and saw her that despite Madoka easing up, it was clear that Houki's IS was a wreck with scratches and some circuitry showing. Houki herself was in a little bit of pain as she exhausted all of her stamina trying to block Madoka's blades. She slowly yet painfully got up and was barely able to stand.

She soon dismissed her IS and began wobbling a little bit before Ichika grabbed her by the shoulders to help her stand.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" He asked.

Houki blushed from the contact and looked away from Ichika to avoid embarrassment.

"I-I'm fine!" She assured.

"Is that so?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

Houki nodded.

"Okay, in that case…" Ichika let go and it was only a few seconds before Houki ended up on her knees. Madoka really left an impression on her.

Houki tried getting up but her body was literally too exhausted to move. Ichika and Zaruba can her trying desperately to get up.

"Ouch…" Zaruba commented.

Ichika just sighed.

"Come on, I'll help you." Ichika said, scooping her up in his arms. "I'll get you to the locker room."

Houki didn't say anything but blushed. She was literally speechless of what Ichika was doing. She soon recollected her thoughts as she shook her head.

"Y-You can let me down now! I can handle myself!" She barked but appears that her words were falling on deaf ears.

"That remains to be seen." Ichika answered. He was going to help her into the locker room whether she like it or not.

Ichika then arrived and no one was there. He placed her on a bench.

"Get some rest before changing. I'll be outside waiting." Ichika said before he left the locker room.

Once out, he leaned back against the wall. It's been a few minutes now, meaning Houki should be finished changing by now.

"She sure is a stubborn one…" Zaruba remarked.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ichika replied.

"So when are you going to tell her about the blood?" Zaruba asked.

"Never, she doesn't need to know." Ichika answered but…

"Need to know what?" Houki asked as she appeared in the doorway with her uniform back on.

"It's none of your concern." Ichika stated.

"It is when you and Zaruba dropped my name!" Houki barked back. Ichika just stared at her. "Please, tell me!" She requested.

"I'm not sure you'd be able t handle the truth." Ichika explained.

Houki walked up to him.

"Try me." She said, not giving up nor does she plan to. Ichika saw her determined face and sighed.

"I suppose, there's no use hiding it. You would've found out eventually." Ichika decided. "Remember when you first saw me and Madoka as Garo and Zero?"

Houki nodded.

"And when that Horror exploded, some of its blood got on you?"

She nodded again, remembering everything in perfect detail.

"Well…a Horror's blood is considered to be poison. And since you've been exposed…" Ichika trailed off, allowing Houki to fill in the blanks.

Her eyes widened as her face turned into one of great shock.

"So I'm…poisoned?"

"That's right." Zaruba answered. "People who have been exposed to Horror blood are found as more 'appetizing' to other Horrors. And if they won't kill you, the blood will and that's terribly painful and agonizing. It was why Madoka nearly went through with cutting you down. She wanted to spare the pain."

Houki just stepped back from shock. Now she wished that she didn't ask. It all made sense now, why Horror Crylis tried to take her and why the Orimura twins were protecting her. Her legs felt wobbly again and she fell on her knees.

"I'm living…on limited time?" She asked, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah…" Ichika confirmed sadly. "A hundred days and it's already been a few."

"I'm going to die…" Houki said as tears are starting to fall from her eyes. Ichika knelt down to her level and slapped her to knock her out of despair. He then had her look at him in the face.

"Enough with that! You aren't going to die." Ichika told Houki. "I'll make sure of it."

"What…What makes you say that?"

"Because I am a Makai Knight, Houki. I will protect you and nothing will change that, I promise. You'll live to win another kendo tournament." Ichika assured.

Houki looked into his eyes and face to tell that he was serious and that he was going to find a way to save her life. Houki smiled and nodded.

"Come on, I'll get you to your room but after that I have to leave to help my sisters." Ichika said before getting up and offering his hand to Houki.

Houki looked at him before taking the hand.

"Ichika…" Houki spoke after a few seconds.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for helping me." She said in a solemn voice.

"No worries. Like I said, I will protect you." Ichika assured before pulling Houki up.

They soon walked to her room.

"Here you go." Ichika said as he opened the door and allowed Houki to walk in. "Now just go make yourself comfortable. If you need anything, just ask."

"Ok."

"If nothing else, I must leave to help my sisters." Ichika said.

"I'll be fine." Houki assured.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Ichika said before leaving. Unknown to the both of them, Rin was watching the whole thing. She stared at Houki's closed door before looking at the leaving Ichika.

"Just what was that about?" She asked herself with an irritated look on her face.

Rin wanted answers and an explanation. So she was going to get them by any means necessary. She approached Houki's door and knocked on it. Soon the door opened, revealing Houki. She looked at Rin with a somewhat irritated look.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Houki asked.

"What did Ichika want?" Rin asked.

"What are you talking about?' Houki responded, trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb. I just saw him leave your room. Now tell me what did he want from you!?" Rin demanded.

Houki just stared at her.

"It's not my place to say. If you want an answer about him, then get it from him. I'm not the person to ask about this." Houki responded. "Now, if you excuse me, I have homework." She soon shut the door in front of Rin.

Rin just had a very agitated look on her face.

"Why that-! Fine! I'll just ask him myself!" She turned and walked towards Ichika's direction.

She saw Ichika walking down the staircase and kept following him up until he was outside on his motorcycle. He turned it on before revving the engine.

"Zaruba, how much more time until Madoka's match starts?" Ichika asked.

"Half an hour." The ring responded.

"Just enough time then." With that, he took off to the streets.

"Just who was he talking to?" Rin wondered, before trying to follow him. She knew in order to catch up, she would need her IS.

* * *

(With Madoka and Chifuyu)

Chifuyu was in the locker room with Madoka to make sure she does place on her IS suit.

"So who will I be fighting today?" Madoka asked as she placed her Soul Metal weapons into her duster before hanging it in the locker.

"Akane Shiro, the Amazon. Her profile seemed to be of a typical fighter but the thing that has my attention is that only a select few of her opponents vanish after one match with her." Chifuyu explained, making it a possible lead on the Horror.

"You think she's who we're looking for?" Madoka asked.

Chifuyu seemed to think about it.

"It's possible. Try to grab her attention during the match. I'll be in the stands with your brother." Chifuyu instructed before leaving. She stopped herself at the doorway. "Oh, and good luck on your match." She was then gone.

"How are we going to grab her attention?" Silva asked.

"For now, I'm just going to keep up with her and try to win. It makes no difference if I'm winning for losing. I just need confirmation." Madoka answered before closing her locker door. She looked down at herself. "I really hate this IS suit." She grumbled, the suit really made her feel exposed.

"You have to admit, it gives some people eye candy." Silva jokingly said.

Madoka frowned and flicked Silva in the head.

"Mou!"

"Shut up." Madoka said before looking at the clock on the wall. "Come on, let's go. The match is starting in a few minutes."

In the stands, Chifuyu sees Ichika already settling in his seat. She approached him.

"You're here earlier than me this time." She remarked.

"I have to be this time. Just in case." Ichika explained.

"Fair enough, so how's Houki?" Chifuyu asked as she sat next to her little brother.

Ichika only had a grim look on his face.

"She found out what the Horror blood will do to her."

"You told her, didn't you?" She asked solemnly.

"…Yes."

"It was accidental, though. She overheard use when we were discussing it." Zaruba explained.

"How did she react?"

Ichika took a moment to recount Houki's reaction.

"…She was terrified. Knowing that she was living on limited time. But I promised her that I'll protect and cure her." Ichika answered,

"You're really dedicated towards saving her, huh?" Chifuyu remarked.

"I must be. I am sworn to prevent tragedies such as this. If I can't, then I have no right to be a Makai Knight, let alone the title of Golden Knight." Ichika explained.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for the Iron Banner tournament!?" The announcer asked.

The crowd roared in response except for the Orimura siblings who were waiting with anticipation.

"Okay then, who's ready for some action!? The announcer asked, getting quite a loud response. "Alright!" He turned to his right and watched the doors opening. "Now making her first tournament match is the mysterious Exo and her silver IS!"

Soon the Silver Knight walked out of the doors.

"So there's Madoka." Ichika recognized.

"Let's hope she can remain cool in this match, partner." Zaruba commented.

Inside Silver Knight's helmet, Madoka was blushing a little bit over her exposing IS suit and that there were more people than last time looking at her. The announcer then looked to his left.

"And over here is a crowd favorite: The Amazon!"

The doors opened, revealing Amazon with her spear and shield.

"Zaruba." Ichika called.

"Yeah, I'm sensing an unusual amount of Inga coming from her." Zaruba analyzed. "She could be our suspect.

"I see." Ichika narrowed his eyes as he tightly grasped the sheathed Garoken in his duster while Chifuyu pulled out her Madou Brush and held it in case anything goes wrong.

The two ISs walked to the center of the arena where a referee stood between them.

"Alright, you two know the rules but this is just a reminder." The referee started with both girls nodded. "Number one: no killing. Number 2: no flying, for obvious reasons. Number 3: The fight is over when your IS deactivates, shield depletion, or if the opponent announces her forfeit. And lastly…no attacks that'll put the audience or arena in jeopardy. Am I clear?" He summarized again.

The two fighters nodded.

"Good, ready?" The referee asked before walking back and blowing the whistle. "Fight!"

Amazon rushed forward but Silver Knight moved out of the way before pulling out her 2 technological swords. She tried hitting Amazon but was blocked.

"Is Madoka holding back this time again?" Ichika asked, remembering what Chifuyu said last time.

"I honestly have no idea. It's hard to tell in this case." Chifuyu answered.

'_She's pretty tough, I'll give her that much' _Silver Knight thought. She retaliated with a horizontal swing from one of her swords while the other kept Amazon's spear in place.

It was a direct hit that flew Amazon into a wall. She recovered to see Silver Knight charging. Amazon moved away at the last second to avoid being impaled.

"Silva, any advice?" Silver Knight asked as she pulled her swords out of the wall and looked at Amazon, who twirled her spear in response.

"Since her weapon is a spear, try to fight at a closer range so her attacks won't be as effective." Silva advised.

"Sure, assuming that I don't get skewered like a shish kebab." Silver Knight commented.

"Remember, you're not trying to win. You're trying to grab her attention." Silva reminded.

"Alright, why not?" Silver Knight sighed before charging, surprising Amazon with such a sudden move.

She grabbed Amazon's arm, keeping her spear away, and elbowed her shield away before ramming her with her free sword. Amazon stepped back from the attack before Silver Knight performed multiple slashes with her sword, rapidly decreasing her shields. On the final slash, Amazon flew and was forced to revert back to Akane.

"Match over! Winner, Exo!" The Referee announced. The room was then drowned in with cheers and applauses from the audience. The two IS pilots stared at each other before leaving. Ichika and Chifuyu looked at each other and nodded before leaving.

* * *

(In the locker room)

Madoka was getting ready to change as she opened her locker. She soon heard footsteps ringing in the room. She turned over to see Akane before looking back into her locker.

"That was a good match." Akane complimented.

"Thanks, you weren't half-bad yourself." Madoka complimented back as she placed her hand in the pocket of her duster.

"No, I would say you are. You gave quite a show out there." Akane said before walking up to Madoka.

"Yeah, well, I was just trying my best." Madoka said as she held something within the pocket of her duster.

"And you did not disappoint." Akane said before trying to dive for Madoka's neck. Madoka quickly moved out of the way, pulling out one of her Soul Metal blades and slashing her.

"Gragh! Soul Metal!? You're a…Makai Knight!?" Akane yelled. This was the first time, she heard of a female Makai Knight.

Madoka smiled.

"Make that two." A male voice before Akane was stabbed in the shoulder with another sword. She turned to see Ichika.

"Damn you two…" Akane cursed before grabbing Ichika and throwing him along with his sword over her shoulder. He landed on Madoka before Akane attempted making a break for it.

"You okay?" Ichika asked as he held a hand out to Madoka, who grasped it, ad pulled her up.

"Yeah." She answered.

Ichika looked at the exit before looking at his sister.

"Come on, we have to stop that thing before-." Ichika stopped himself as he scanned Madoka.

"What?"

"Nice outfit." Ichika remarked. Madoka looked down at herself and realized that she was still in her IS suit.

"S-Shut up!" Madoka said before grabbing her duster and placing it over her current attire. The twins soon ran out of the room.

Outside, Akane was running through the halls and looked back before being blasted with a bolt of lightning. She skidded across the floor and looked up to see a hooded Chifuyu with a smoking brush.

"Hello." Chifuyu said as she pointed it at Akane.

"You gotta be shitting me! A Makai Priestess as well!?" Akane remarked as she stood up.

The twins soon caught up with her from behind and pointed their swords.

"It's over." Ichika said calmly,

"Let us cut away your Inga!" Madoka said.

Akane just had a mad look.

"Damn you all…." Akane cursed before she transformed into her Horror form. This Horror had a fanned crown on her head. She was blood red in color with a violet flame patter with a patted armor-like outfit. Soon blades emerged from her arms before taking a combat pose.

Ichika pointed Zaruba at her.

"Horror Amazoness. a Horror who takes joy in not only fighting but aims to find prey that are just as strong as her. She uses those blades in her arms as projectiles or swords." Zaruba analyzed.

"So a battle maniac, huh? Makes sense." Madoka said.

"Enough talking, I leave this to you two." Chifuyu said with both twins nodding.

They both raised their swords and cut their circles. The light from them shined down before their armor emerged and fused with them, becoming Garo and Zero.

"Makai Knights, prepare to die!" Amazoness cursed before charging at the knights with her blades.

Garo blocked the left blade while Zero blocked the blades on her right. Zero then kneed her and attempted to stab her in the abdomen but Amazoness moved out of the way and fired her blades. The two Makai Knights blocked them but she kept firing so much that they were being pushed to the wall.

Chifuyu wrote a rune with brush and placed her brush through it. When she did, her brush turned into a energy bow. She pulled the string with an arrow appearing. She aimed at Amazoness and fired.

The arrow hits Amazoness with so much energy that she flew through the hall and out of the doors into the arena. Everyone gasped at the sight of the Horror.

"What is that thing!?"

"Is it an IS!?"

Amazoness just roared at the crowd before firing blades from her body, killing a few audience members and damaging the participating ISs that were present. Everyone ran out while Amazoness was consuming the essence of the dead humans.

Soon the Makai Knight and Chifuyu appeared, Amazoness looked down at them and roared before firing more blades at them. Chifuyu casted a magical barrier, which deflected the blades at her and as a result, Amazoness fell to the floor of the arena.

As she was trying to get up, Zero grabbed her by the neck and lifted her.

"Good match…" Zero commented before running her sword through Amazoness's abdomen.

"I'm sorry, Master…." Amazoness let out as she screamed in pain as she dissipated into darkness. The score was now 88-88.

Garo and Zero soon dismissed their armors.

"Master?" Zaruba inquired, remembering the Horror's last words.

"Who was she talking about?" Silva inquired as well.

"I don't know but something tells me that this isn't the last time that we heard about something like this." Ichika commented before Madoka started making her way back to the locker room. "Where are you going?"

"Going to change fully out of this stupid IS suit. I feel a slight breeze on my hips…" Madoka said as she zipped up her duster and made her way to the locker room.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

"How the hell did I lose him?" Rin asked herself. She used her IS to try to follow Ichika but she lost sight of him. Plus with the Treaty of Alaska, she can't just fly back without the risk of being exposed. She could be in enough trouble for leaving with it.

She walked through the dark streets of the city at night before sighing.

"It's no use. He's not here. I'll ask him tomorrow." Rin thought out loud but…

"You lost, little girl?" A male voice said.

Rin turned and saw a group of men with menacing looks.

"No, I was just leaving-." She said before one of the men grabbed her arm. "Hey, let me go!"

"Sorry, no can do." He said before Rin partially summoned her IS by equipping just the right gauntlet. She broke the hold and summoned a scimitar at them.

"I'm warning you, back off!" She declared as she pointed the sword at them.

"A little feisty, huh? We all like that." The man said before transforming into a Lesser Horror, which looked like a black skeletal monster with wings and horns. Rin only had a terrified expression before more them transformed into Lesser Horrors. They started approaching Rin.

"Hey, stay back! I'm warning you!" She said but it appears that it has no effect and the leader was directly in front of her. Rin tried to slash him but when she did, her scimitar broke in half and the Horror seemed fine. "N-No way!"

The leader then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up in the air. She was grasping for air before looking down and seeing the Horror preparing his claws. This was it. This was the end for Rin. She dropped a tear.

"I'm sorry…Ichika." She let out but before the Horror can consume her, a blur of red appeared and it slice off the Horror's arm. Rin dropped to the ground and gasped for air. She soon saw the Horrors being cut down really fast and the only thing she saw other than them was a red blur.

After a few seconds, Rin saw the entire scene littered with Horror limbs and blood before they dissipated. She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

In front of her was a red armored man. He had a black bodysuit with red armor that also had yellow trims. In the center of his chestpiece was a skull-like figure and in his hands was a red curved scimitar. But the thing that stood out the most was his helmet, which appears to be modeled after a wolf. This was Makai Knight Zen.

* * *

**AN: Oh, this feels nostalgic. Anyways, I would like to apologize for not updating in a while but I've just started college and have been really busy with work from there. I promise to get updates out as much as I can but it's gonna be hard to keep that promise. And if you're wondering what Madoka's IS suit was, it was the one that her canon counterpart wore in the anime. Also, I want to respond to a few reviews:**

**Leo Honoo: I'll be honest. I never saw Fourze nor do I plan to due to the amount of stuff that I have to take care of. And I can't promise to watch it because, like I said, I have stuff to take care of (college and fanfiction).**

**Guests: I understand that you all like this story and a few of my others, and believe me when I say I do want to update them and give you guys satisfaction but I have a lot to deal with especially since I started college. So just be patient, I'll get you guys something.**

**Anyways, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Also a big "Thank you!" goes to the authors who helped me, who are Kamen Rider Chrome and Code-Emperor07 (You guys are awesome!). Usually, I end things here but I did have another idea for Garo, which I will show you guys now. I'll also post this preview in my preview collections in case you guys want to review it separately. Alright, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

(Preview: Garo: The Cursed Fangs (Code Geass Akito the Exiled x Garo))

Akito Hyuga rested his back against the wall. It was an interesting day, three Japanese teens just tried to kidnap an EU general but instead they got recruited into his unit. It was pure irony.

Akito then heard beeping from his alarm clock. It was time. He walked over to his closet and pressed a secret button. Soon a secret compartment opened, revealing a black duster, a sword, and a skeleton-styled ring. He took the ring.

"Zaruba, it's time." Akito said.

"Right, Akito." The Madogue responded as the Japanese boy placed him on his finger. He put on the duster and slung the sword around his waist.

Akito opened the window of his quarters and jumped out. His room was stationed on the 5th story, but he leapt toward the descending balconies of each level with agility. In a matter of seconds, he reached the stone floor.

"Is doing this really necessary, partner?" Zaruba questioned. "Why couldn't we have just taken the stairs like normal people?"

Akito just chuckled in a musingly. "We are far from normal, Zaruba. Besides, there was a greater chance of the security cameras in the hallway seeing us. And I am sure that Leila would want to ask what's going on."

"Oh, so you're worried about your girlfriend catching you?" The Madogu grinned in amusement.

The blue haired boy just shrugged. "C'mon, there could be a Horror lurking." He walked away from the castle, not even answering his partner's question.

However, from a window a few stories up the building, a certain blonde haired girl was watching the Japanese teen wander off. "Akito?"

Akito was walking through the woods. As he was walking, he took out a red envelope and pulled out his lighter, which had a green flame and burned the envelope. Soon a message appeared in front of him.

"A Horror is posing as an EU soldier patrolling the W0 base. Exterminate him." Akito read before the message vanished.

"Where do you think he'll be? He obviously has to be out a night." Zaruba wondered.

"If I remembered correctly, EU soldiers who patrol during the night in the forest usually have a camp. We can check those out." Akito answered before leaving.

A few trees away, Leila peeked her head out to watch Akito move out. She had eavesdropped on his conversation, but she was curious about who he was talking to.

"A Horror? What is that?..." She muttered to herself. From the sound of things, it appeared as if Akito was going to kill someone that's posing as an EU soldier. Leila may not understand what is going on, but she was going to find answers from Akito.

Without another second to spare, lest she lost sight of him, Leila followed.

He soon found a camp but strangely no one was around the lit fire. Akito calmly walked towards it and sees a helmet on the floor. He picked it up to examine it.

"It's still warm...He must've been here." Akito mused before checking the tents. Inside, all he found was EU armor.

"Hey freeze!" A soldier said as he appeared.

'One soldier then...' Akito thought before walking up to him. "I'm a member of EU military on investigation."

"I need some ID then."

"So do I." Akito said before pulling out a lighter and opening it. The man's eyes lit upon the sight.

"Jackpot!" Zaruba remarked.

"Game over...Horror!" In a flash, Akito unsheathed his sword and swung the blade. The Possessed human leapt back, narrowly missing the tempered soul metal.

"It's can't be...a Makai Knight!?" The 'soldier' growled before roaring in rage, its mouth transfiguring into mandibles.

"That's right." Akito pointed his sword at the creature. "Allow me to cut away your Inga."

"Damn you..." The 'solder' cursed before his body turned black and transformed his arm into a chain gun and his face rearranged itself in that of a skull.

Akito pointed Zaruba towards him.

"Horror Xander. He likes the feeling of authority and uses it on his solders to do what he commands especially if it means them being devoured." Zaruba analyzed.

Xander roared before firing his gun.

Akito jumped to the left to avoid the projectiles. One of the bullets impacted against a tree and the trunk shattered into splinters. The Japanese teen ran across the clearing toward Xander.

"Die!" The Horror yelled as his other arm transfigured into an identical firearm and fired.

"Tch!" Akito clicked his tongue in annoyance as he tried to avoid incoming bullets from both arms. Whatever projectiles he couldn't dodge, he deflected with his sword.

Meanwhile, Leila was standing a few meters away, obscured by the foliage. "Wh-what is this?"

Xander tried hitting Akito with his gun but Akito dodged it before slashing him. Xander roared in pain and Akito pointed his sword up in the air. He cut a circle of light before golden pieces of armor fell down on him. They merged with him and Akito's helmet, which was in the form of a wolf's head, opened its eyes, revealing a red color.

"It...can't be...Garo?!" Xander cried in a mix of shock and slight fear.

'Garo?' Leila mentally wondered.

Garo didn't give any reply and instead slashed Xander. Xander flew and rolled on the ground before firing his gun. Garo ran and did his best to deflect the bullets. Garo jumped and kicked Xander before slashing him a couple of times.

Inside Garo's helmet, Akito decided to unleash the beast as his eyes glowed red. As a result, Garo's faceplate became animated roared before punching Xander in the face.

"wh-wha-?!" The Horror was cut off mid sentence as Garo punched him again before slamming his helemt against its face.

While Xander was disoriented, the golden knight stabbed his sword through the creature's neck, twisted it, and sliced it in have straight down the middle.

Xander exploded while Garo looked up to the sky and the mouthpiece moved, roaring.

"Akito, snap out of it!" Zaruba said.

Inside, Akito's eyes turned back to normal as well as Garo's face.

"Sorry, Zaruba. I got caught up with myself again." Garo said.

"Man, every time you let loose, this always happens." Zaruba lamented.

"I know." The Knight responded.

"It's because of your brother's influence, right?"

Garo nodded.

"It's because of the fact that we share the same blood. That's the reason he killed me and gave me this. And I intend to repay him back in full, Zaruba. You know this." Garo said.

"I know, just one thing at a time." Zaruba said. "Anyways, Horror's gone. Get out of the suit."

"Right." Garo said before reverting back to Akito.

Meanwhile, Leila didn't even know what to say or do from what she saw. But she was forced to because...

"Enjoyed the show, Lt. Malkal?" Akito asked as he looked towards the direction she was trying to hide in.

* * *

**Alright, I'm done. Goodnight.**


End file.
